Stars Wars: Rhapsody of Light
by Remmie Lupin-Black
Summary: AU. The Force has created a slight altercation and the course of history has been changed. ObiAni Slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. However, anything that you do not recognize does belong to me.

Author's Note: This is just to shut up stupid flamers that "disgusted" by my works. This is a Slash Piece, you don't like it don't read it. And if you do read it, keep your bloody comments to yourself (Creative Criticism is always welcome). Also this has Mpreg in it, for those that don't know what Mpreg stands for it means Male Pregnancy, and before anyone even comments about it, this is a bloody fanfiction, anything can happen. That is all. Thank You.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker stood outside the Intensive Care Unit of the Medical Wing of the Temple. On one of the beds rested his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi; bandages encased all of Obi-Wan's left side. Anakin could not help but believe that it was his hard headness that caused Obi-Wan such grief if he hadn't rushed in to fight with Count Dooku then Obi-Wan would never have been injured. Anakin touched the glass window and rested his head against the window; the healers had said that Obi-Wan would make a full recovery but it would take time. Obi-Wan had been exposed for too long to the Sith lightening and had damaged some of his nerves; Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were rapidly filling his eyes.

"Blame yourself, you do" came the quiet voice of Master Yoda. Anakin looked to the green alien that stood in the door way and nodded; Yoda sighed and walked into the observation room where Anakin stood. "Blame yourself, do not; was not you who did this to Obi-Wan".

"But I let my temper guide my actions" Anakin replied. He knelt as Yoda poked at his shin with his cane; Yoda gazed at the sad face of the Padawan. Yoda sighed and shook his head; he tapped his cane on the tiled floor.

"Not the first is Obi-Wan to have been injured in the line of duty" Yoda replied, "nor by the temper of his Padawan Learner". Anakin looked confused but said nothing; "a bond I feel between you growns, you care for him, yes?" Anakin looked away, ashamed. He knew such feelings were forbidden by the Jedi and he knew he shouldn't have them not for his Master. He foolishly thought that if he tried to love Padme then the feeling for Obi-Wan would disappear but they only grew. "Good this bond is, not been seen in thirty-five years. Help you it can". Yoda looked at Anakin who looked very confused at this moment; "not the first are you to have fallen for another Jedi nor are you the first to have fallen in love with your Master. Understand I do, forseen this I have". Yoda rubbed his head and tapped his cane; "born Obi-Wan was to Jedi Fathers".

"Fathers?"

"Born to the Phaedos Tribes Obi-Wan is" Yoda replied, "able to give birth, the Phaedos men are; Obi-Wan is no exception. Many Jedi Phaedos have produced; Obi-Wan's fathers were no different".

"Who was Master Obi-Wan's fathers?"

"Zephryus Gallagher, one was" Yoda replied, "apprentice to Oistin Kenobi, Obi-Wan's second father. Apprentice Oistin was to me; happy for them I was when the Council learned of their Bond and saddened we were to hear their deaths". Anakin nodded, understanding. Anakin made to say more but was silenced when a Healer rushed in; Anakin recognized her to be Obi-Wan's friend, Bant Eerin.

"My apologies, Master Yoda, but I think you should see this" Bant said, handing over a data pad to the aging Master. Both Anakin and Yoda's eyes widened in surprise at the information that was just given to them.

"That is not possible" Anakin whispered, "I never . . . I couldn't have . . ."

"Explain this, you should" Yoda said, "understand we do not".

"You aren't the only ones" Bant said, rubbing at her temples. "The nearest we can figure is that Obi-Wan was artificially inseminated with Padawan Skywalker's genetic code. Whoever did this, we do not know or how they came across Padawan Skywalker's genetic code".

"Troubling this is" Yoda said.

"Is the baby alright?" Anakin inquired, "Obi-Wan was under the Sith lightening for a long time. Surely that didn't harm the baby".

"The baby is alright" Bant replied, "I think Obi-Wan had some knowledge of the life inside of him and used the Force to protect it from danger. It's a possible reason as to why he was so badly injured". Yoda tapped his cane on the floor attracting both Anakin and Bant's attention.

"To Phaedos, I send you and your master" Yoda said, "The Tribe of Maidin Gleann, help they will; Obi-Wan's tribe they are. More knowledgeable of male pregnancy they are then we. Inform the Council I shall but tell them not of this development, great harm it could do to Obi-Wan".

"I'll leave to prepare immediately" Anakin said, standing. He bowed to both Yoda and Bant; he hurried away, leaving Bant with Yoda.

"Prepare Obi-Wan for the journey but inform not the other Healers" Yoda said, "of this development. Tell them, to Phaedos I send them so Obi-Wan can heal away from the war". Bant nodded and bowed, hurrying away to do her part; Yoda rubbed his head again.

* * *

Darkness faded as Obi-Wan regained conciousness; he gazed around the small medical bay what looked to be a small freighter ship. A series of beeps alerted Obi-Wan to a presence nearby; Artoo-Detoo rolled into the artifical light making several beeps. "Hold on, Artoo, I'm coming" came an familiar voice. Obi-Wan watched as his Padawan learner entered the medbay then lock eyes with him; "you're awake" Anakin breathed, relieved. The younger Jedi headed over to the bed that Obi-Wan rested upon and grasped his unbandaged hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit with a speeder a few hundred times" Obi-Wan admitted, "are we heading back to Coruscant?" Anakin shook his head.

"We're five days away from Coruscant" Anakin replied, "we were planetside for almost three days before I received orders from Master Yoda to bring you to Phaedos to the Tribe of Mai-din Gle-ann".

"It's Maidin Gleann, Anakin" Obi-Wan replied, "or it's translation as Morning Valley. And please, try not to butch my native tongue". Anakin smiled; if Obi-Wan could chastise him for something as trivial as his prouncation of other languages then he would be alright. Obi-Wan looked up at his apprentice, with inquiring eyes; "there's something else, isn't there".

"Yes" Anakin said, softly.

"Anakin, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to prop himself up but Anakin carefully and gently pushed him back down.

"The Healers . . . Healer Eerin discovered something" Anakin replied, "you are with child, Master". Obi-Wan would have fell down if he hadn't been lying down; he was pregnant? How? He never had a relationship with someone, he followed the Code. "You were artifically inseminated but we don't know by who or when it happened. Healer Eerin believes you are at least a month along". Obi-Wan reached down and touched his stomach; he had always known about the possibility to carry a child to term but it was very dangerous even for him being of the Phaedos Tribes.

"Could they --- Who is the other father?" Obi-Wan inquired, softly.

"I am" Anakin said, equally as softly. "We don't know how my genetic code was acquire but it was and now . . ." Obi-Wan noticed how heart-broken his Padawan was; Obi-Wan lifted his good hand and moved to Anakin's neck and gently pulled the younger Jedi to rest on his shoulder. Anakin clutched tightly to Obi-Wan's tunic; the reality of everything came crashing down and Anakin sobbed into his Master's tunic. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry".

"None of this is your fault, Anakin" Obi-Wan replied. Anakin pulled back, guilt evident in his ice blue eyes.

"It's because of my damn impatience that got you injured" Anakin protested. He whirled around and slammed his fist into the wall; Obi-Wan forced himself to sit up and off the bed. His arms wrapped around his Padawan and pulled him away from the wall, attempting to stop him from doing any damange to himself.

"Anakin, stop" Obi-Wan pleaded, "you'll only hurt yourself . . . Anakin!" The younger Jedi pulled away from Obi-Wan. Artoo gave a series of low and mournful beeps; he gentle bumped into Obi-Wan's legs. The ginger-haired Jedi placed his good hand on Artoo's dome; man and droid watched Anakin remove himself from the medbay. Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his ginger-color hair; Artoo gave a series of beeps and whistles.

"I don't know, Artoo" Obi-Wan replied, "I think Anakin is having a hard time dealing with this". Artoo whistled and moved off to follow the younger Jedi when Obi-Wan stopped him; "I think it's best if we leave him alone for a little while, Artoo. To give him time to think". Artoo looked at the door and gave a whistle; "I know, Artoo, I don't like it either".

* * *

Anakin gazed at the bright green and blue planet that appeared before them as Anakin pulled the spacecraft from hyper-space. "Phaedos" came a quiet voice behind him; Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan leaning in the doorway. He jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing up, you should be resting" Anakin said, he guided Obi-Wan to the co-pilot seat and made the older Jedi sit down. "How are you feeling, any pain?"

"Only in my left arm" Obi-Wan admitted, "but that can be expected. I read Bant's report on my injuries. My injuries aren't that bad that we need to go to Phaedos, even if the Tribal Healers are far more knowledgeable of Male pregnancies then most".

"Master, there's been something that I've been wondering" Anakin said, looking up from the instrument panel. Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice; "how is it possible that the men of Phaedos are able to reproduce? I've heard of certain alien races that are able to reproduce but from what I've read about Phaedos, the tribes are all human".

"That isn't entirely correct" Obi-Wan replied, "we are aliens but we just look like humans. As to why, it's because of Phaedos' sun, Grian, which has altered the peoples of Phaedos on a genetic level". Obi-Wan leaned back and rubbed at his beard; "perhaps I should give you a little insight to my people before we head to Maidin-ardu Gleann".

"Wonderful, I'm away from the temple and I'm still going to get lessons" Anakin muttered, sounding much like the Padawan that Obi-Wan adored. The older Jedi smiled and looked away. "I'll put her in orbit, so you can have my undivided attention".

"No need for sarcasm, Padawan" Obi-Wan rebuked, gently but smiled anyways. He watched Anakin fiddle with the instrument panel before returning his attention to Obi-Wan; "Anakin, there is one thing that you must know about Phaedos and its people" Obi-Wan started off, "we are a very secretive people and don't like intruders very much".

"So, you're xenophobic?"

"Not entirely" Obi-Wan said, "we deal with a great number races and have a every good relationship with the Jedi Order. But we can be xenophobic on a certain level, I suppose". Obi-Wan rubbed at his beard again and sighed; "Phaedos was discovered by the Ancient Jedi, who ironically, intermarried with the already Force-sensitive Tribes native to the planet. How the Ancient Tribes came to be there, is entirely unknown".

"How many tribes are there?"

"Fifteen Tribes to Five Provinces" Obi-Wan explained. "The population is very limited and each tribe refuses to have the Republic attempt to colonize the planet. Phaedos has one of the most diverse climates known to the Republic; each tribe is well-adapted to their home province. Might be an explaination as to why the Phaedos men are able reproduce".

"Are there women?"

"Yes, but they are not as plentiful as one would suspect" Obi-Wan admitted, "for every five males born there is only one female. Another possible reason as to why men can reproduce".

"What of the tribes? What are their names?" Anakin inquired, he was very interested in his Master's Native planet and its people. Obi-Wan smiled at his Padawan's eagerness to acquire information.

"As before there are fifteen Tribes, each bearing a Chieftain, a War Chief and a Medicine Man" Obi-Wan replied, "above those three are the High Chieftain, the High Chieftain of War and the Holy Man. These men are elected after a fifty year reign-----".

"Fifty year reign?" Anakin echoed.

"The Tribes of Phaedos are a little long-lived then most would think" Obi-Wan said. Anakin had a feeling that Obi-Wan was being entirely truthful; he gave his Master a pointed look, indicating he wanted the truth. "Master Yoda has nothing against some of our oldest Tribal Members".

"But Master Yoda is over eight hundred years old" Anakin protested.

"My grandfather is well over a thousand" Obi-Wan replied, "and he doesn't look a day over fifty years. My parents were well into their nineties before they concieved me". Anakin gapped shocked at his Master then looking more closely at him.

"How old are you, exactly?" Anakin inquired.

"Thirty-five" Obi-Wan said truthfully, "but you will probably notice that I haven't aged a day in ten years since you've become my Padawan learner". Anakin had noticed that as he grew older, Obi-Wan didn't though he didn try to perceive the fact that he was growing older. "To many of the Elders, I still very much a child; of course I'm the only son born in the last hundred years. Well, I was the only son born in the last hundred years". Anakin noticed Obi-Wan's hand trail along his stomach; "anyway, where was I?"

"You were describing the High Chieftain and his cohorts" Anakin replied.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan rebuked, "yes, after a fifty year reign, a new Triad would be elected. Only the High Chieftain of War has changed over the years; my grandfather has held High Chieftain for the last three hundred years as his brother has held the Holy Man for the last two hundred and fifty".

"So, you're royalty?" Anakin asked.

"Yes" Obi-Wan replied, "I am though sometimes I wish I wasn't". Anakin noticed the sad gleam in Obi-Wan eyes; "now, as I said there are fifteen tribes, three to each of the five provinces. The Provinces are Greine, Uru, Talamh, Cnoc and Sneachta or translated as Sunlight, Eclipse, Earth, Mountain and Snow. Greine is nothing but Valleys and Hills, covered in lush jungle forests; Uru is located on the other side of the planet which is usually in totally darkness, it really nothing but plains and desert lands". Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, bringing his arm closer to his stomach; "Talamh is full of forests and plains . . . anything that you think of linked to Earth. Cnoc is just as it's says, it's a mountainous province with the Tribes living in caves; Sneachta is located at the top of the planet and is covered in snow seven months out of the year". Anakin nodded, understanding; "Greine has the Maidin Gleann Tribe as well as the ag Arud Banu and Solas dar Maidin Tribes".

"Translation?"

"ag Arud Banu is translated as Rising Dawn and Solas dar Maidin is translated as Light of Morning" Obi-Wan replied. "Uru Province has Corran Gealach, or Crescent Moon, Solas na Gaelai – Moonlight and Oriche Rothai, Night Rider. Talamh has Damhsa Duille – Dancing Leaf; Gorm Crann – Blue Tree and Saileach – Willow. Cnoc has Maidin Realta – Morning Star; Sceimhiul Eiri – Sunrise Peak and Storim Thoirni Rothai—Storm Rider. Sneachta has Calog Shneachta – Snowflake; Leac Oighir – Ice and Sneachta Blath – Snow Flower".

"That's tongue-twisting" Anakin said, after trying to pronounce some of the Tribal names. "What is the native language called?"

"Gaelige na hAlban" Obi-Wan replied, smiling as Anakin tried to twist his mouth to pronounce. "It's pretty hard language to learn if you aren't a born Eireannach".

"A what now?" Anakin said.

"Eireannach" Obi-Wan replied, "it's what the people are called. The Tribes of Phaedos are what off-worlders call us".

"Okay" Anakin said.

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Nope".

"I didn't think so".

* * *

High Chieftain Odanodan Kenobi stood with several of his Honor Guard as they plus the Tribe of Maidin-ardu Gleann, Maidin Gleann, watched the silver ship settle into the clearing. On board was Odanodan's only grandchild, Obi-Wan; he really didn't understand why his young grandson was coming home to Phaedos when his Jedi Term was not even up yet. The Council hadn't been very clear about why Obi-Wan was coming home; well, Yoda was always cryptic . . .damnable troll. Odanodan smiled as his grandson exited the ship only to frown when he saw the boy's arm bandaged and in a sling. Not to mention the way the younger boy was pestering his grandson about being up and about. Odanodan walked forward, glaring at the Tribe to keep back; last thing he needed was to explain to Zaltana Gallagher and her bothersome mate why their grandson had been trampled to his death.

"Seanathair, dia daoibh" Obi-Wan greeted, giving the Chieftain a short bow even though he was his grandfather's heir. "Seo is mo printiseach, Anakin Skywalker".

"Hello" Anakin said, bowing. Odanodan looked the younger boy over with a critical eye before looking at his grandson; the usually vibrant life energy that Odanodan usually sensed off of Obi-Wan was there but something was off. Odanodan then sensed a smaller and more significant life energy emitting from his grandson. Odanodan knew immediately that his grandson was carrying a child and a powerful child at that. This Anakin Skywalker must be his grandson's mate as well as his Jedi apprentice.

"Se togradh coisir" Odanodan replied.

"Coisir?" Obi-Wan replied, confused. Anakin was watching Obi-Wan and the man that he called Seanathair – what ever that meant – exchange words that sounded very melodic.

"E is do Saol-Ceile, is e nach?" Odanodan questioned. The crowd seemed to go wild when that word was said.

"Saol-Ceile!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Seanathair, Anakin is nach mo Saol-Ceile! Anakin is mo Jedi printiseach agus e is cuig bliain mo soisear!"

"Do seanathair is triocha mo soisear" Odanodan replied, simply. He smiled as Obi-Wan blushed furiously; "no is si tu a is nach reidh eiligh eisean?"

"Anakin is daonna" Obi-Wan replied.

"Dairire?" Odanodan said. He peered at Anakin, who peered right back; Odanodan laughed and shook his head. "Se togradh coisir, mo leanbh; e toil dean a brea Saol-Ceile agus Maidin Gleann gaiscioch".

"Seanathair" Obi-Wan tried to protest but was shushed as the High Chieftain turned around to face the crowd.

"Me laithreach mo garmhac, Obi-Wan Kenobi, agus a Saol-Ceile agus Jedi printiseach, Anakin Skywalker" Odanodan annouced. The crowd roared and danced about, chattering wildly; Anakin leaned over to his master, who was staring at his boots.

"Master, what's going on?"

"The Tribe is happy that I have returned to them with a Life-Mate" Obi-Wan replied. Anakin nodded then looked at his Master, shocked.

"What!"

* * *

Night had fallen over Maidin-ardu Gleann causing the Jungle village to look radiant in the dying light. Anakin leaned over the wooden railing of his and Obi-Wan's new home. It was built in this huge tree that housed Obi-Wan's family for centuries; Anakin listen to the children's laughter from the house and mixing into the natural sounds of the beautiful jungle. "You've been pretty silent since we've arrived in the village" Obi-wan's voice came, interrupting Anakin's thoughts; the younger Jedi turned to see Obi-Wan had changed from his Jedi garb to a loose fitting light green tunic with white trousers and low fitting boots. The tunic was embroidered with gold around the neck and on the sleaves. His arm was unbandaged but rested in the sling; Anakin could see the burns had gone and the skin was smoothed. Obi-Wan had also shave away his beard, revealing his immortal youth to his Padawan.

"Just thinking" Anakin replied, turning back to look at the city. Obi-Wan moved to his side; it was then that Anakin realized how much smaller Obi-Wan was compared to himself. The older man only came up to Anakin's shoulder; his ginger hair was growing out and would soon need to be pulled back into a ponytail to keep from getting into his exquisite blue-green eyes if he didn't cut the beautiful hair.

"I forgot how beautiful my home really is" Obi-Wan said, "it's been nearly twenty years since I've been home". Anakin looked toward his Master and noticed the sad gleam in his eye; "I'm glad I could show you". Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and gave a gentle smile; the smile that always made Anakin's heart thud in his chest and his mouth go dry. It was the smile that Anakin liked to think belonged to only him for he had never seen that exact smile on Obi-Wan's face when he smiled at anyone else. Without thinking, Anakin leaned in and captured Obi-Wan's lips in a kiss; the older Jedi's eyes widened for a second before closing. Anakin moved his right hand behind Obi-Wan's neck, holding him in place; Obi-Wan suddenly came to his senses and pushed Anakin away from him.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I can't" Obi-Wan said, "We can't". Anakin grasped Obi-Wan's arms, keeping the older Jedi from leaving.

"Yes, we can" Anakin said, "this is right, Obi-Wan. You know it's right".

"We can't do this Anakin" Obi-Wan protested, "no matter how much my heart wants it. It goes against the Code". Anakin gritted his teeth and internally swore behind his mental shields over that part of the Code then suddenly remembered what Master Yoda said about the growing bond between them.

"Your Fathers had something like we do" Anakin said, "Master Yoda knows this". Obi-Wan froze and with disbelieving eyes looked up at his apprentice.

"A Soul-Bond grows between us?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Is that what it's called? This bond between us?" Anakin said, cocking his head sideways like a curious child; Obi-Wan could not help but smile at his apprentice. Slowly, Obi-Wan lifted his good hand and trailed his fingers over Anakin's chiseled features.

"Don't you love Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, softly. Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

"I thought that if I could love her" Anakin explained, "then I could forget what I feel for you. But Padme saw through my attempt and I realized that I had a silly childhood crush that turned into a love for a true friend". Anakin wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's waist and pulled the slighter man against him; "I love you, Obi-Wan, and nothing will change my heart". Obi-Wan blinked away tears; he never thought he could find love again after the death of his childhood sweetheart. He rested his head against Anakin's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Please don't ever leave me" Obi-Wan ordered, quietly.

"I promise for as long as I'm able" Anakin promised, pressing a kiss to the ginger hair. The two Jedi held each other in the dying light, their promise sealed.

* * *

Seven months later . . .

Anakin woke in the darkness, unable to figure out what woke him. He could feel Obi-Wan still lying beside him; his back to his chest and their fingers entwined with one another. Anakin looked around in the darkness, but his eyes could find nothing; Obi-Wan mumbled and shifted closer to Anakin. The younger Jedi rested back down and rubbed his hand against Obi-Wan's large stomach; he nuzzled the back of Obi-Wan's neck before slidding from the bed and leaving the room but not before looking back at Obi-Wan. Shoulder length ginger hair was spread out on the pillow free from the day's restains; Anakin pushed his own long hair from his eyes and journeyed into the main room before heading onto the balcony and gazed at the peaceful village. In the seven months since they had been sent to Phaedos for Obi-Wan to recover and to have their child, Anakin had fallen in love with the planet and its people. Anakin jumped as he felt a hand rest on his arm; Obi-Wan appeared at his apprentice's side.

"Ani, is everything alright?" Obi-Wan inquired, he was dressed in a loose white tunic and baggy white pants.

"Yeah, I just woke up and couldn't back to sleep" Anakin replied, smiling. He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's tan forehead; he and Anakin had become an intricate part of the community. Anakin joined the Warriors in their daily outtings for food and in patroling their village while Obi-Wan taught and care for the young children of the Village. Anakin, always the quick study, had picked up on Obi-Wan's native language better when their Soul Bond had fully developed. The two had been announced, officially, as Life Mates after Obi-Wan insisted on having a official ceremony six months ago. Their "wedding" had lasted five days, tradition of Obi-Wan people; Anakin had been greeted with not only the Family members of the Maidin Gleann Tribe but with two Tribes from Talamh and Cnoc Provinces that were also of Obi-Wan's family.

"You know, Ani, we never did agree on the name for the baby" Obi-Wan said, he had rested his head against Anakin's muscular shoulder.

"Only you could think of that now" Anakin replied, kissing Obi-Wan's head. He moved them to the swing that he had installed for Obi-Wan and they sat down, watching the Sun peek over the Valley's guarding Hills. "Hmm, well, we don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl".

"I was thinking maybe if the baby is a she, we could name her Shmi" Obi-Wan said, quietly. "Though I don't think I'm having a girl".

"I like that" Anakin admitted, "and you could be having a girl. Your grandfather, Piran, as well as your Uncle, Onacona, did admit that it's a possibility". Obi-Wan shrugged but nestled closer to Anakin, who was rubbing the side of his large stomach. "How about Qui-Gon for a boy? He did have a large impact on both of our lives". Obi-Wan smiled at the thought of his deceased teacher and nodded. "Okay then, Shmi or Qui-Gon Kenobi-Skywalker it will be then".

* * *

"Amharc, Speir-Coisi! Nios mo Jedi" said one of the Warriors that Anakin was serving with on patrol. Anakin looked out of his tree that he was sitting and saw where his companion was pointing; he nearly fell out of the tree in shock. It was most of the Council; Anakin turned and looked at the others.

"Filleadh go an Sraidbhaile" Anakin ordered, "abair Taoiseach Odanodan dar seo. Me toil cas le an Jedi". The others nodded and disappeared into the Foliage of the large trees while Anakin jumped from the tree and landed with a catlike grace before the stunned members of the Council. "Masters" Anakin greeted, giving a short bow.

"Skywalker, where is your Master?" Mace Windu questioned, "we've come to confer with him". Anakin made to speak but was interrupted by someone dropping out of the trees.

"Speir-Coisi! Tar go tapa!" said the Warrior.

"Ceard is se, Hjalmar?" Anakin inquired, not bothered by the shocked looks of the Council save Yoda, who understood the language of the Phaedos tribes.

"Se is Prionsa Obi-Wan! E is i lui seoil!" said the Warrior, "Miochaine Fear Piran is crua tu!" Anakin spared a look at the council but Yoda waved him away.

"Go, take us to the Village this one shall" Yoda said, "have my congratulations you and Obi-Wan do". Anakin gave a bow and disappeared into the trees; Yoda poked at the warriors shin. "Tosach muid go an sraidbhaile".

"Sea! A mhaistir" said the warrior, he gave the Jedi a bow; "seo bealach, le do thoil". The warrior headed into the brush, Yoda following after him; the other masters looked at each other and headed after them.

* * *

Anakin winced as Obi-Wan gripped his hand tighter; his other arm was around Obi-Wan's shoulder helping the older Jedi to sit up partially. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and swore colorfully in a language that Anakin didn't know and by the look on his grandparents, Anakin took it that Odanodan and Piran didn't know either.

"Bru, Obi-Wan, Bru!" Piran urged his grandson.

"Ceard coisir tu smaoinigh ta ndearna!" Obi-Wan yelled at his grandfather, glaring at the Medicine man. Piran paid no mind to what Obi-Wan was shouting at him; he was too busy concentrating on delivering the baby.

"Bru!" Piran ordered. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and pushed with all his might and finally he felt the baby that had been growing within him slip free; Piran rested the newborn on Obi-Wan's chest as he and Obi-Wan toweled off the baby, who began to cry.

"Ciunas, babai, Daidi is anseo" Obi-Wan cooed.

"Se is buachaill" Piran said, proudly. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who was staring in awe at the child.

"I told you" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yeah, yeah" Anakin said, dismissively, "hi, Qui-Gon, it's me . . . your Daddy". Anakin caressed the baby's head, smiling. He leaned in and gave Obi-Wan a kiss; resting his head against the others. The couple stared at their newborn son, who was blinking big blue-green eyes curiously. "He's perfect".

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan listened to one of the Council members rant on and on about the code. Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin's eyebrow was twitching, a sign that the younger man was getting annoyed; Obi-Wan subtly took several steps to the side and behind. "Dun do damnaigh beal!" Anakin shouted; though none of the Jedi Masters could understand it was enough to shut the Council member up.

"Anakin, socraigh" Obi-Wan said, gently. Anakin closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, centering himself in the Force. Yoda gained a crafty smile on his face that sent shivers down Obi-Wan's spine when he noticed it; he was right ready to run away.

"Against the code, this is not" Yoda stated.

"They're married!" Master Hyuuga Jor growled.

"Forget Master Kenobi's species, you do" Yoda replied, "Forget that all Eireannach Jedi have Jedi terms to serve". Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, who was busily looking at their son, who was strapped to his chest in a sling; "loyal to the Jedi order, Obi-Wan is. Planned this the Force did".

"Would you kindly stop being so damn cryptic!" Master Enola Adamdh ordered, hotly.

"Feel it you cannot?" Yoda asked, "the bond that sings between them? The Soul-Bond that has strengthened?" That stopped the Masters, while Anakin tried his hardest not to laugh; Obi-Wan bit his lip but he was clearly amused. "Finished this discussion is; came here not to discuss this matter but another. Decided we have".

"Decided?" Obi-Wan echoed, "decided what, Master?"

"Concerning Padawan Skywalker's Trials" Mace replied. Anakin sucked in his breath; "We have decided that what happened on Genosis and what he has learned here will account for his trials. Congratulations, Knight". Anakin let out a whoop of joy and gathered Obi-Wan into his arms and spun around.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, "put me down, this instant!" Anakin set Obi-Wan down but kissed the smaller man then danced around the hut that they had gathered in. He was estatic; his son had just been born and he was now a knight. Mace looked to Obi-Wan, who was shaking his head.

"You might want to catch him" Master Leilani Uuda said to Obi-Wan, who nodded. The older Jedi grabbed Anakin's tunic and stopped him.

"Anakin, if I have taught you anything it has to be manners and about proper behavior" Obi-Wan said, crossly. Anakin looked chastised and immediately bowed to the gathered Council.

"My apologies" Anakin said, "and my deepest thanks". Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but gave Anakin a kiss on his cheek.

"And we have decided to elect you, Obi-Wan, onto the Council". Obi-Wan choked and looked at the council shocked; it was quite the surprise, even Anakin was gapping like a fish until Obi-Wan reached over and shut his mouth. Obi-Wan, though never very vocal, was at odds with several aspects of the Code just like his Master. "Not only are you a Council member but you will be serving as our voice in the Senate".

"What!" Obi-Wan cried, "Masters, you know that Politics and I do not get along!" Anakin stifled a laugh and looked away but Obi-Wan glared at him.

"I'm agreeing with you" Anakin protested. Obi-wan rubbed at his forehead and was alerted to the whimpers of his son; Obi-Wan knew that the newborn was hungry.

"If you'll pardon me" Obi-Wan said, "I have a son to feed". Obi-Wan bowed and left the hut; Anakin looked to the Masters.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Obi-Wan as Ambassador to the Senate?" Anakin inquired. Yoda hmmed but nodded; Anakin stifled a groan but it was Master Enola Adamdh that voice Anakin's thoughts.

"I have a bad feeling about this".

* * *

Anakin, Mace and Yoda entered the hut to shouting. Anakin winced at the volumes of the shouts; it was Obi-Wan and his grandfather, and it sounded as though they were arguing.

"Aon, aon, aon!" Obi-Wan shouted, as Anakin peeked into the room with Mace and Yoda also peeking. Obi-Wan was glaring at his grandfather, while holding onto his son, who was watching the argument.

"An Treibh teipthe chrannchur tu!" Odanodan yelled, "tu togradh eirigh Seandoir do Phaedos". Obi-Wan glared and growled, glaring at his grandfather; Odanodan glared right back. Suddenly, Odanodan's eyes softened and he reached out caressing his grandson's cheek. "Obi-Wan, Me biodh mhaith tu------" Odanodan sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Seanathair?" Obi-Wan asked, quietly.

Anakin motioned for Mace and Yoda out and followed them out. "Well, that was unexpected" Anakin said, looking at the elder Jedi. "I better go off and do my night patrol; I'll see you later". Anakin bowed to them and headed away; Mace looked to Yoda, who looked up at the darker skinned Jedi.

"Is really the right thing to do?"

"Planned all of this the Force has" Yoda replied, "sense the darkness is lifting, I do".

* * *

Obi-Wan watched from his place on the swing as the sun set over the valley. He sighed and ran his fingers through his loose hair. "Something on your mind?" came a quiet voice; Obi-Wan looked up to see Anakin standing there. He was leaning against the open doorway, smiling at Obi-Wan.

"Just contemplating things" Obi-Wan replied. Anakin moved to the swing and sat down, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of the smaller Jedi. Obi-Wan rested his head against Anakin's shoulder.

"Obi, what ever you decide" Anakins said, "I'll support your decision. No matter what". Obi-Wan gave Anakin a smile and sigh; did he really want to step up the the task given to him? Did he want to fulfill what the Council and his grandfather had laid out for him?

"Ani, what do you think of me as a Senator?"

"You'll be a very good one" Anakin replied, "and I'm sure Padme will help you get into the swing of things. Why?"

"Grandfather wants me to become the Senator for Phaedos" Obi-Wan replied, "Senator Tor Bjarne wishes to retire and start a family. Grandfather believes that it's time that I owe up to my duties as a Prince; he believes that I am the perfect candidate for becoming Senator".

"I hate to say this, Obi, but I agree with your grandfather" Anakin replied, "I know you hate Politics and everything but you do understand them and you are one of the best negoitators that the Republic has to offer".

"I suppose" Obi-Wan replied, he gazed at the sunset.

"Look, no one can make this decision but you" Anakin replied, "just let the Force guide you. It's never been wrong before". Anakin pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's ginger locks and stood; "I'm going to go check on Qui-Gon, alright?"

"Alright". Anakin moved into the Hut, lightening some candles as he went. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the Force encase him. He heard it's whisper in his ear and gave a slight nod; if that was what the Force was guiding him to do, then he shall do it.

* * *

Piran Kenobi watched his Life-Mate of many years stare out at the village, Odanodan rubbed the back of his neck and gave a sigh. "Something troubles you" Piran said, quietly. It was not very surprising that Piran and Odanodan spoke Basic when in the privacy of their own home; Piran wasn't born to the Eireannach Tribes but lived on Phaedos long enough for the sun to genetically alter him. Piran was born on Chandril and had been a son to the Emperors of old, only he had been taken as a Jedi and raised; Piran had met Odanodan when he was but an apprentice and was surprised to meet the master that had taught Yoda. When Odanodan's Jedi Term had been served, Odanodan had left to return home, ready to become Chief of his Tribe and Piran accompanied him. Ninety years ago, Piran had given birth to their only son, Oistin.

"It is Obi-Wan" Odanodan replied in an accented voice. After a thousand years of knowning basic, Odanodan's voice still had that lilting accent that still sent shivers down Piran's spine. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Odanodan's waist and rested his head against the strong shoulder. "Why doesn't he understand that becoming a Senator is a good thing? It will help him when he ready to become Chieftain".

"Oh, Beloved" Piran said, smiling. Odanodan looked over his shoulder at him; "Obi-Wan is someone that longs for a simple life. He could careless about the titles that are to become his when his elders leave their posts but he will be prepared to do what is necessary. Obi-Wan puts his happiness aside for the greater good". Odanodan made to speak but was silenced by a knock on the door. Both could feel that it was Obi-Wan on the other side. "Enter, Obi-Wan".

Timidly, Obi-Wan entered, fiddling at his hands. Piran smiled and gave his Life-Mate a kiss and left the room, not before giving his grandson a kiss as well. Obi-Wan looked at his grandfather with his blue-green eyes, a mixture of his parents' eyes. "Grandfather, I wanted ---- I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted earlier today" Obi-Wan began, "I guess you caught me surprised when you asked me to become Senator Bjarne's successor that I didn't know what to think". Obi-Wan looked at the scenery with a sigh; "I still don't know what to think. I don't like Politics and even though I'm considered one of the best negiotators that the Republic has to offer". Obi-Wan looked at his hands, fiddling with them; "but I am prepared to do what you have asked of me". Odanodan reached out and took Obi-Wan's hands.

"Child, I want nothing more then for you to be happy" Odanodan replied, "but you were born a Prince, and you must accept the roles set out for you. Even if we both do not like them". Obi-Wan nodded and Odanodan leaned in pressing a kiss to his grandson's forehead; "you will do fine as the new Senator. I the utmost confindance in you".

Obi-Wan smiled, slightly, and gazed up at his grandfather. "I will do my best".

* * *

Two Months Later . . . .

Obi-Wan looked at himself in the bedroom mirror that adorned one of the walls in his and Anakin's bedroom of the Senatorial apartments that Obi-Wan was given upon receiving his title. Obi-Wan was dressed in rather rich clothes that accented his immortal beauty rather well. A long teal green tunic with a high color under a black sleeveless robe with cream pants and black boots. There was gold trim on his tunic and the robe; a gold circlet rested upon his brow and blended nicely into his hair, which was pulled into a ponytail and hung over his shoulder. The circlet symbolized his status of Prince to those that knew of his heritage but to others it was his mantel of Senator.

"You look very beautiful, Obi-Wan" said Anakin, leaning in the doorway. He was dressed in his dark Jedi robes. The Eireannach Jedi hmmed and made to straighten his already straight collar until Anakin grasped his hands. "Stop, you're only making yourself worse". Obi-Wan looked up at his Life-Mate with a smile.

"You're right" Obi-Wan conceeded, "never thought that I would be nervous. I've handled Politicans before; I just never thought I become one myself". Anakin smiled and leaned in, kissing Obi-Wan gently.

"Ani? Obi?" came a soft and gentle voice. Senator Padme Amidala entered the bedroom; "Ani ---- Oops!" Padme smiled and backed out. "Warn me the next time that you two want some private time". Anakin laughed while Obi-Wan turned a healthy shade of red; Anakin pulled the smaller Jedi into his arms and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's smooth cheek. Padme cooed at the sight; she loved how her two dearest friends had found love and not only that had the most adorable son in the galaxy. "Alright, enough, stop man-handling the new Senator!" Padme ordered, and managed to pry Obi-Wan from Anakin's grip. The youngest member of the trio plopped on to the large bed and gazed up at Padme and Obi-Wan; Padme was fixing Obi-Wan's collar. She stepped and surveyed the elder and gave a fake sob. "It seems only yesterday that you were just a wee Jedi Padawan and now you're a big bad Jedi Knight and Senator" Padme said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. Obi-Wan looked at his laughing Life-Mate, annoyed.

"She was perfectedly innocent" Obi-Wan said, pointing a finger at the blonde; "you've corrupted her". Before the newly Knighted Jedi Knight could retort, a cry arose; Obi-Wan excused himself and he disappeared, heading to his son's nursery. Padme walked over and sat down on the bed and looked at her friend.

"So much has changed" Padme said, quietly.

"I know" Anakin replied, propping himself up on his elbows. "I mean, who would have thought that I and Obi-Wan would be Life-Mates and not to mention have a baby together. Though it is a nice change". Padme nodded, smiling; "so, anyone up your alley that you're scooping out now that the two most eligible bachelors in the galaxy are gone?"

"Alika Organa" Padme replied.

"Senator Organa's younger brother, right?" Anakin inquired, "I think I met him. He's a good man". Padme nodded, smiling; Obi-Wan entered the bedroom, carrying two-month-old Qui-Gon against his chest. The baby was sucking on a bottle that Obi-Wan had prepared for him; Anakin got off the bed and accepted the baby into his arms, cradling him in his arms. Qui-Gon looked up at his father, his exquisite blue-green eyes shone with love and joy.

"Ah, he is so cute" Padme cooed, she leaned over Anakin's shoulder and wiggled her finger at Qui-Gon. "Makes me want one".

"Feel welcome to babysit ours anytime" Obi-Wan replied, "I could use a full night's sleep. Padme, I believe it's time for the ceremony". Padme nodded and took Obi-Wan's arm; Obi-Wan's assembled Honor guard stood waiting. Five of the ten Warriors would be accompanying Obi-Wan while five would stay behind to aide Anakin. Obi-Wan turned and gave Anakin a smile; the younger Jedi leaned in a kissed Obi-Wan.

"I'll see you later tonight" Anakin said, smiling. "Have fun! Don't kill any Senators!" Obi-Wan glared at his Mate as he left the apartments.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat beside Seantor Bjarne with his Honor guard seated behind him. Bjarne left his Honor Guard at his apartments with his soon to be Mate, Leif. "The Chair recognizes the Senator of Phaedos" Palpatine said. The floater moved forward, and a light shone down on them. Bjarne stood up, ready to address the Senate.

"Honorable Senators and Delegates" Bjarne began, "Your Excellency, as you all know I have resigned my position as Senator of my beloved homeworld, Phaedos. In my stead, you shall receive one of Phaedos' greatest treasures. May I introduce to you all, new Senator of Phaedos and the Jedi Representive, Obi-Wan Kenobi". Obi-Wan stood as clapping resounded around the antechamber.

"I am honored to be amongst you all" Obi-Wan said, his voice carrying around around the chamber. "I hope and pray that the Force shall guide my actions in way that will benefit not only myself but all of you as well". Obi-Wan bowed his head a little and sat down; Bjarne patted Obi-Wan's knee.

"We, the chair, recognize Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order as our new Senator of Phaedos and Jedi Representative to the Republican Senate" Palpatine said, smiling. "May you be with us for a very long time".

* * *

Obi-Wan stood with Padme, Bjarne and Senator Bail Organa and his younger brother, Akila, during the Banquet held in Obi-Wan's honor. Obi-Wan tried to keep up with the conversation but he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right; "Obi? Is everything alright?" Padme asked, touching the Jedi's arm.

"Yes, yes, of course" Obi-Wan replied, "I'm going to go out on the balcony to get some fresh air, alright?" Padme nodded and Obi-Wan moved out of the Balcony breathing in the night air. Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes; what was it that was bothering him. Suddenly, the Force was screaming at him; Obi-Wan jerked out of his thoughts just as the balcony shook underneath him. Obi-Wan grasped the balcony to prevent from falling; inside he could here Senators screaming. Obi-Wan stood and raced inside, his lightsaber blazing; he maybe a Senator but he was still a Jedi and he would the duty that was required of him as a Jedi. Battle Droids were everywhere, firing blasters; Obi-Wan leap to a defenseless Senator's aid and sliced the Droid in two. His Honor Guard were protecting Padme and several other Senators from harm; the Chancellor was being very well protected by his Red Guard. Obi-Wan deflected several blaster bolts back toward the droids that fired them. Obi-Wan felt several Force presences, noting that his mate was among them.

Obi-Wan whirled around, his lightsaber clashing against the lightsaber of Count Dooku. "Dooku!" Obi-Wan hissed, angrily; he still hadn't forgotten what the Count had done to him and to Anakin.

"My Dear Obi-Wan Kenobi" Dooku said, smiling. He lashed out but Obi-Wan parried; Anakin and several Jedi burst into the room, among them were three council members. Dooku gave Anakin a sideways glance then turned to Obi-Wan, who regard him warily. Dooku lashed out, unexpectedly, catching Obi-Wan in the arm and grabbed him pulling the smaller Force-user to him, placing his blade under his chin. Anakin stopped and growled; he had rushed to his Mate's side backed by Mace Windu but both the Councillor and Knight didn't want to put Obi-Wan into any danger. "I shall be leaving and Master Kenobi shall becoming with me" Dooku said, smiling sadistically. He moved off dragging Obi-Wan behind him; Blue-green met blue.

* * *

Obi-Wan fought against Dooku but the elder Force-sensitive had the upper hand against Obi-Wan. They reached Dooku's sppeder but Obi-Wan had no intention of going with Dooku; he lashed out catching Dooku in his knee. This effectively released him; Obi-Wan, knowing that he was no match for Dooku, turned and ran but was tackled as Dooku caught him. The two grappled but Obi-Wan was underneath Dooku, as the man choked the life from him; Obi-Wan grasped Dooku's arms trying to remove his hands from his neck but his vision was graying and he grip was loosening. "It will be with great pleasure that I end your life" Dooku said, "Master Sidious will be very happy". A resolve hardened in Obi-Wan and he dredge up as much connection to the Force as he could then threw Dooku away from him. Dooku landed with a slam against his speeder, Obi-Wan coughed and rolled onto his side, rubbing his neck.

"_Having trouble, Count_?" came a voice. Obi-Wan looked up at the strange creature that stood behind him; it looked at him with very real eyes and it looked to have a brain but it was all machine.

"Cyborg" Obi-Wan whispered, shocked. He had heard that beings such as this existed but he never thought the rumors were actually true; the Cyborg reached down and grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and dragged him up. Obi-Wan heard a shout and looked to see Anakin running toward him; that's when he felt something pressed against his shoulder and pain spreading through his body. Obi-Wan looked down to see a Lightsaber pressed against his shoulder and a red blade passing through his shoulder. He was released and he slid to the ground; the Cryborg entered the speeder of Dooku's and the two disappeared into the Coruscanti sky. Anakin dropped to his knees and propped Obi-Wan up on his arm; Obi-Wan gazed up at his Mate, he felt darkness creeping on his vision.

"Stay with me, Obi" said Anakin, "come on, Muirnin, stay with me". Obi-Wan's right hand grasped Anakin's hand; he squeezed it tightly, hoping that he would stay awake. He heard sounds behind him, he looked over his shoulder seeing Mace and several others running towards him; amongst them was Padme along with Chancellor. Padme gasped as did the Chancellor. One of Obi-Wan's Honor Guard knelt at his Lord's side; this Guard had been trained in the Medical Arts of the Phaedos. Anakin looked at the Eireannach; "Dahy?"

"The damage is deep" replied the Guard, "he needs proper medical attention". Anakin slid his arm under Obi-Wan's knees and hoisted the smaller man up.

"Alert the Temple that we are coming in with an injured party" Mace ordered to one of the Knights. She nodded and immediately contacted the Temple Healers.

"Healer Eerin is going to love this" Anakin muttered under his breath.

* * *

Anakin looked up as Bant Eerin entered the Waiting room where he and several others were waiting. "Obi-Wan, is he alright?" Anakin inquired.

"He's going to be okay" Bant replied, "we didn't have to amputate his arm, thank the Force, but he will need strict physio-therapy". Anakin slid down in his seat, Padme squeezed his hand. Chancellor Palpatine looked at the Mace and Yoda.

"I am so very sorry for all of this" Palpatine apologized. "I should have had more security around the Banquet".

"You couldn't have known, Chancellor" Mace said, "though I do recommend increased security around the Senate and other places of importance". The Supreme Chancellor nodded then looked at Anakin.

"I'm afraid I must be off, do give my apologies to Senator Kenobi".

Anakin nodded and watched as the Chancellor left; he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "You can go and see Obi-Wan now, Knight Skywalker" Bant said; Anakin stood, with Padme still holding onto his hand. The two walked up the white hallway to Obi-Wan's room; Anakin entered first with Padme just behind. Anakin felt as if he had stepped back in time to nine months ago when Obi-Wan had been in the ICU with burns caused by Sith Lightening. Obi-Wan's injuired shoulder was covered with thick white bandages; Anakin stepped up to the bed and grasped Obi-Wan's hand, then sat in the chair. Padme stood behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. They watched in silence as Obi-Wan's chest rose and fell, softly. Anakin rubbed at his eyes then looked at his Life-Mate with conviction; Dooku was going to pay for the crimes that he had committed.

That he promised.

TBC

_

* * *

Translations_

Seanathair, dia daoigh – Grandfather, Hello

Seo is mo printiseach – This is my apprentice

Se togradh coisir – He will do

Coisir – Do

E is do Saol-Ceile, is e nach – He is your life-mate, is he not

Saol-Ceile – Life-Mate

Seanthair, Anakin is nach mo Saol-Ceile – Grandfather, Anakin is not my Life-Mate

Anakin is mo Jedi printiseach agus e is cuig bliain mo soisear – Anakin is my Jedi Apprentice and he is fifteen years my junior

Do seanathair is triocha bliain mo soisear – your grandfather is thirty years my junior

No is si tu a is nach reidh eiligh eisean – or is it you who is not ready to claim him.

Anakin is daonna – Anakin is human

Dairire – Really

Se togradh coisir, mo leanbh – He will do, my child

E toil dean a brea Saol-Ceile agus Maidin Gleann gaiscioch – He will make a fine Life-mate and Maidin Gleann warrior

Seanathair – Grandfather

Me laithreach mo gramhac, Obi-Wan Kenobi, agus a Saol-Ceile agus Jedi printiseach – I present my grandson, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his Life-Mate and Jedi Apprentice

Amharc, Speir-Coisi! Nios mo Jedi – Look, Skywalker! More Jedi

Filleadh go an Sraidbhaile – Return to the Village

Abair Taoiseach Odanodan dar seo. Me toil cas le an Jedi – Tell Chief Odanodan of this. I will meet the Jedi

Speir-Coisi! Tar go tapa – Skywalker! Come quickly

Ceard is se, Hjalmar – What si it, Hjalmar

Se is Prionsa Obi-Wan! E is i lui seoil – It is Prince Obi-Wan! He is in labour!

Miochaine Fear Piran is crua you! – Medicine Man Piran is demanding you!

Tosach muid go an sraidbhaile – lead us to the village

Sea! A mhaistir – Yes! Sir

Seo bealac, le deo thoil – this way, please

Bru, Obi-Wan, Bru – Push, Obi-Wan, Push

Ceard coisir tu smaoinigh ta dnearna – What do you think I'm doing

Bru – Push

Ciunas, babai, Daidi is anseo – Hush, baby, Daddy is here

Se is buachaill -- he is boy

Dun do damnaigh beal – shut your damn mouth

Anakin, Socraigh – Anakin, calm down

Aon – No

An Treibh teipthe chrannchur tu – the Tribe has chosen you

Tu togradh eirigh Seandoir do Phaedos – You will become Senator of Phaedos

Obi-Wan, Me biodh mhaith tu – Obi-Wan, I don't want you

Muirnin -- Sweetheart


	2. Chapter One: The Clone Wars

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. However, anything that you do not recognize does belong to me.

Author's Note: I should make one thing clear. Anakin did not lose his hand in the prologue.

* * *

Chapter One: The Clone Wars

The skies over Coruscant were ablaze with war. The Battle for Coruscant had begun; the Grand Republican Army versus the Separatist Droid Army but it would seem that the Droid Army had the upper hand at the moment for a few short days ago, General Grievous, supreme commander of the Droid Army, had kidnapped the Supreme Chancellor and was now holding him hostage. It was a battle to regain their kidnapped Chancellor and the Republic wasn't about to lose.

A Jedi Star Fighter streaked across the stars, it wove its way around the ferocious battle that was ensuing. It had lost its companion in the fighting and was streaking toward its mission, alone; the pilot was phenomenal, ducking and twirling around its enemies as though it was some elaborate dance. But War is never a dance; it was hard and cold and gripped the pilot's very heart, tearing it in two. How could his young son, a baby only three-year-old, grow up in this kind of environment?

Suddenly another Jedi Star Fighter pulled up to its companion's side. The pilot didn't give the new arrival so much as a glance, knowing that if he did so he could end up as space dust. "Glad to see that you found me" the pilot commented, dryly.

"_Sorry, I got held up back there_" came a youthful voice but without a shed of any youth. "_I know we're not supposed to help the clones but I was helping them protect the Medical Frigate, it was under fire_".

"No need to explain, Anakin" the pilot retorted, "you wouldn't be you if you didn't follow orders".

"_I resent --- Break!_" The two fighters pulled apart as they were fired upon. This was why he didn't like flying; he hated flying. This was for the droids.

"_There isn't a droid that could out fly you_".

"Reading my thoughts, Love?"

"_No, I just know you. Obi-Wan, Watch out!_" That was the pilot, Obi-Wan Kenobi-Skywalker, General in the Grand Republican Army and Jedi Master in the Jedi Order. He was one of the Republic's leading Negotiators and one of its most respected Senators. But right now, Obi-Wan wished he was none of these things; right now, he wished he was back on Coruscant in his Senatorial apartments with his little boy right now. Obi-Wan swore colorfully under his breath as he was hit.

"Blast it all" Obi-Wan hissed, "Arfour, lock down all non-essentially systems and used that power for the more essential systems".

UNDERSTOOD.

Obi-Wan looked around for his companion but couldn't find him. "Arfour, can you find Anakin and Artoo?"

NEGATIVE. TOO MUCH INTERFERENCE.

"Wonderful" Obi-Wan muttered, darkly. "Remind me when we get out of this that I have to severely harm Anakin".

WILL DO.

Obi-Wan found it hard to regain control of his fighter and swore healthy in his native tongue. "Damnaigh!" Obi-Wan cursed, "Come on Ani, where are you when I really need you! Arfour, try and scan for Anakin!"

SEARCHING. QUADRANT FOUR. UH-OH, BUZZ DROIDS.

Obi-Wan swore as Buzz Droids latched onto his damaged fighter; his astromech droid, R4-P17, dealt with any Buzz Droids that came to close to him. "No wonder we're losing" Obi-Wan muttered, "they're getting smarter". Obi-Wan jolted in surprisement as the Buzz Droids suddenly shot from his fighter; he turned in his seat and saw Anakin's fighter not that far from his.

"_Hold Still, Obi, or I'll hit you_".

"How? I've lost steering" Obi-Wan replied, "Arfour! Look out!" The Astromech droid whirled in his socket and zapped the nearest Buzz droid. "Hit the eye, Arfour --- Anakin! What in an Spiorad Naomh are you doing!" The wing of Anakin's Star Fighter had brushed against Obi-Wan's Star Fighter, sweeping off the Buzz Droid. "Anakin, stop! You're liable to get us both killed!"

"_Okay, so that wasn't one of my smartest ideas_" Anakin replied.

DOES HE KNOW THAT THE SHIP WE'RE HEADING TO STILL HAS ITS SHIELDS OPERATIONAL?

Obi-Wan looked up at the ship, _The Invisible Hand_, looming in the foreground. "Anakin, this all nice and everything but did it slip your mind that the shields on that blasted thing are still up!"

"_Ah, right . . . sorry_". The Star Fighter shot forward and destoryed the shield emitters on the ship, near the cargo hold. Obi-Wan fought to steady the craft as it came crashing into the bay. He sat up, noticing the Battle Droids that had encircled his Fighter; wonderful, he was in the mood to destory something. Obi-Wan vaulted from his craft, lightsaber blazing. Within a matter of minutes, all the droids had been destroyed; Obi-Wan looked up as Anakin's Star Fighter landed in the bay. Anakin Skywalker came vaulting out and looked around at the destroyed battle droids then noticed the crossed look at his Life-Mate's face and cowered.

There was only one person that could make the Hero without Fear shake in his boots and that was his seven-month pregnant Eireannach Jedi Life-Mate. Anakin was ready to let Obi-Wan lecture him; he could here Obi-Wan's faithful little Astromech droid egging him on. What in the name of the Force was Anakin thinking when he built an exact replica of Artoo and then gave it to Obi-Wan. Anakin's faithful Astromech, R2-D2, sounded as if he was snickering. Anakin was rewarded with a cuff upside of his head, messing the golden locks up.

"_Hands up!_" ordered a new squadron of Battle Droids. Obi-Wan turned and looked at them with a strange gleam in his eyes. He gained a sinister smirk on his face.

"Give me four minutes" Obi-Wan said, heading toward the squadron. His blue lightsaber snapped and fizzled as it was ignited; Anakin turned on his own blue one and followed behind his Life-Mate, not really wanting the pregnant Jedi to fight on his own; Anakin barely had time to register when Obi-Wan lashed out, slicing through two droids. Anakin leap to his Mate's defense; the two worked back to back destorying the droids.

"I hate it when you do this" Anakin said, annoyed; he really hated when Obi-Wan got into his moods, especially when he felt the need to destory something. He glared at the smaller man at his side as they finished off the last of the battle droids; the two had come to save the kidnapped Chancellor from the clutches of General Grievous under the orders from the Jedi Council and the acting Chancellor, Bail Organa. Obi-Wan looked up at the taller, yet younger, Jedi with an innocent look.

"Do what?" Obi-Wan asked, innocently; far to innocently for Anakin's tastes. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about, Ani". Anakin growled but Obi-Wan had turned and was headed to where Artoo and Arfour were located on the other side of the hangar deck; Artoo was plugged into the Ship's mainframe while Arfour was covering the blue astromech's back. Their astromech droids worked well together just like he and Anakin. "Have you found the Chancellor, Artoo?" The older Astromech droid gave a series of beeps and whistles, indicating that he had found the Chancellor and that he was located in observation deck of the Command Spire. "Of course, he has to be all the way up in that bloody tower. Where else would he be?" Arfour gave a sound that seriously sounded like a snicker.

Anakin fought a snicker. Obi-Wan had gained a real sarcastic temper since becoming pregnant with their second child; much to everyone's amusement, since Obi-Wan always polite and mild-tempered. "You're starting to act as I use to, Obi" Anakin noted. Said Jedi gave his Life-Mate a dirty glare; "even got my 'death glare' down, too".

"Plaic do teanga, Anakin". Obi-Wan turned and headed off to the eleveator leaving Anakin with Artoo and Arfour; man and the two droids shared a look that clearly started, 'hormones'. After ordering Artoo and Arfour to stay in the hangar, he ran after Obi-Wan, catching up to him at the elevators. "It's about time".

"I really love to continue this lovely banter but we'll never rescue Chancellor Palpatine at this rate if we keep it up" Anakin said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, both Jedi entered; "why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because we're walking into a trap, of course" Obi-Wan stated, calmly and as if this was the most obivious thing in the world. Anakin groaned, he hated when Obi-Wan didn't tell him anything; Anakin gave a sigh and looked at the smaller and delicate-looking Jedi.

"So, we spring the trap?"

"Oh yes, Ani, we most definitely spring the trap". Obi-Wan looked positively gleeful; only pregnant Jedi could look so happy about killing someone and still remain on the side of the Light. Anakin stepped away from his smaller Life-Mate. Obi-Wan looked at him; "What?"

Anakin raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing" he said, smiling; Obi-Wan gave his a strange look but turned around; the elevator suddenly jerked to a halt nearly causing Obi-Wan to fall over if Anakin had grabbed his around his expanding waist line. "Looks as though we're stuck" Anakin commented, looking up at the ceiling; "I'll get us out of this". Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber and cut a hole in the ceiling despite Obi-Wan's protestations. He climbed out leaving Obi-Wan huffing in the elevator.

Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled out his comm unit. "Arfour, are you there?" Obi-Wan asked. His faithful little Astromech droid chirped back; "I need you to activate elevator 31124, copy?" Arfour chirped and suddenly the elevator plummeted; Obi-Wan grabbed the wall to keep from falling. "Up! Arfour, Up!" The elevator jerked to a halt, causing Obi-Wan to tumble backwards and land on his back; Arfour gave an apologetic beep and the Elevator resumed it's course upwards. Obi-Wan managed to get to his feet; "thank you, Arfour". Now, what was Anakin up to?

Anakin at the moment was facing a number of blasters and muttering 'why me' and 'some cosmic joke. Force is killing herself laughing'; Anakin noticed the elevator and lashed out, slicing through the droids and hopping into the hole he created. Obi-Wan whirled around, his lightsaber ignited; blue-green eyes blinked in surprisement.

"Oh, it's you" Obi-Wan said, turning his lightsaber off and clipping back to his belt. Anakin felt a little affronted; this wasn't just anyone, Obi-Wan was talking to, this was his Life-Mate, he could do with a little manners. "I'll give you manners when I have this baby" Obi-Wan replied, glaring at Anakin. The rest of the ride was done in silence.

* * *

The Chancellor was sitting before them as they entered the observation deck. The Chancellor looked pale and frightened; Anakin's eyes darted around the observation deck. He could feel the Dark Side tingling in the air and knew that Dooku was around some where. By the looks of Obi-Wan, he knew that as well; quickly, Obi-Wan and Anakin decended to where the Chancellor was. "Your Excellency" Anakin greeted, the elder man.

"It's a trap" Palpatine said to the two Jedi.

"We know, Your Excellency" Obi-Wan replied; Palpatine looked at the other Jedi,

his blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Senator Kenobi, what are you doing here?" Palpatine questioned, "especially in your condition". He had nothing but concern on his face for the Jedi Senator.

"I am perfectedly alright, Your Excellency" Obi-Wan replied, "but we must get you out of here". Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, who was the more mechanic then he; Anakin made to move in but froze as did Obi-Wan. They turned and looked up at the top of the double stair case that they had come from. Atop stood Dooku, his red blade glowing in the darkness; two blue blades ignited with the familiar snap-hiss.

"No, get out of here!" Palpatine cried, horrified; "he's a Sith Lord!" Obi-Wan turned to look at the aging Politican with a smile and a gleam in his eye.

"Not to worry, Your Excellency" Obi-Wan said, grinning, "Sith Lords are mine and Anakin's speciality". Anakin couldn't help but smirk; the two Jedi moved cautiously toward Dooku, their movement in perfect sync. With their Soulbond, they had become the ultimate Jedi pair, no one could beat them; all their missions had been a success, even if they came back a little battered and bruised.

Obi-Wan and Anakin moved up the double stair case, each had their own set of stairs; their lightsabers glowed in their eerie darkness. They felt Palpatine's already high fear go up two more notches, but some of it was clearly not for his own safety but for theirs. Dooku attacked, heading for Obi-Wan in his already pregnant state; the Sith Lord assumed that since Obi-Wan pregnant then he wouldn't be able to protect himself as well as a non-pregnant Jedi would. But he was clearly mistaken; Eireannach Jedi gain unparallel abilities when they are pregnant, ensuring the safe deliver of their babies. Obi-Wan met Dooku's attack with a parry while Anakin attacked from behind. The fighting move swiftly down to the main level where Palpatine was; Dooku threw out his palm and caught an unexpected Obi-Wan in the chest and sent him flying with the Force. Obi-Wan skidded along the floor and came to a stop on his side. Before Obi-Wan to act, Dooku was before him and with a vicious backhand, Obi-Wan was rendered unconcious. Anakin gave a growl and leapt to his fallen Mate's defense; Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew into his hand and Anakin proceeded to fight with dual sabers. A feat not accomplished by many; Anakin managed to defeat Dooku but the Jedi Knight was not moving to kill him. It wasn't until Dooku made to harm Palpatine that Anakin beheaded him; Palpatine mumbled and whimpered. Anakin moved hurriedly, freeing Palpatine from his restraints before loping over to his Mate.

"Come, Anakin" Palpatine said, "we must move. Gather Senator Kenobi up, quickly, quickly". Anakin hoisted his mate into his arms and followed the Chancellor out of the observation deck. "I do hope that you had a plan in getting out, Anakin".

"Obi-Wan is the brains of this operation, Chancellor" Anakin admitted, "there should be a shuttle in the loading bay". Obi-Wan moaned in Anakin's arms and the duo stopped as Anakin rested Obi-Wan on his feet; the Eireannach rubbed his face and looked, dazed, at the Chancellor and Anakin.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan inquired, holding his head with a wince.

"You took a pretty bad hit from Dooku, Obi" Anakin replied, softly, "come on, we've got to get out of here". They took two steps when a force-field encircled around them. "Why does this keep happening! Aren't we smarter then this?"

"Calm down, Anakin, getting mad will do no good" Obi-Wan said, soothingly. He reached out through their soul bond and calmed his partner's thoughts. Anakin nodded, almost like he was reassuring himself.

"You're right, Obi, I shouldn't be getting mad" Anakin said, "we need patience". That caused both Obi-Wan and the Chancellor to look at him as if he had just grown another head. "Artoo and Arfour are sure to come along, they can simply deactive the---"; before Anakin could finish, Artoo and Arfour came rolling into view, only to crash into a nearby wall. "See, Artoo and Arfour".

"Look again, Anakin" Obi-Wan said. There was a contingent of Battle Droids were there; Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed at his temple and Anakin backed away from. Obi-Wan was getting into another one of his moods; Anakin carefully tugged the Chancellor to follow him as he backed away.

"_Raise your hands, your under arrest_" ordered one of the battle droid. Much to Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan raised his hands, calmly; Anakin and the Chancellor followed.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine entered the command deck with the Battle Droids and Artoo and Arfour. Anakin stood at Obi-Wan's side, ready to leap to his mate's defense; the Chancellor stood behind them but in front of Artoo and Arfour, who were glaring at the Battle Droids, as best as Astromechs' could do. "Ah, General Grievous, what a very pleasant surprise" Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"_Ah, General Kenobi-Skywalker, what an Honor to have the famous Negotiator of the Republic here before me_" Grievous said in his metallic voice. His yellow eyes flicked up and down Obi-Wan's form, eliciting a growl from Anakin; yellow eyes turned to the younger Jedi. "_And Anakin Skywalker, the Hero without Fear, you seem taller then I expected_".

"Really? You're shorter then I had expected" Anakin said. A Battle Droid handed over his and Obi-Wan's Lightsabers and Anakin caught sight of at least six Lightsabers in Grievous' cloak and there were some that he recognized. He glared hatefully up at Grievous who just smirked back. Obi-Wan could feel the crackle of Anakin's Force abilities against his skin; he decided to intervene.

"We will pleased to except your surrender" Obi-Wan said, pleasantly, smiling up at the Cyborg. Anakin and Palpatine shot the Jedi Senator a look that clearly stated that they thought that Obi-Wan was clear out of his mind. Grevious merely chuckled and shook his head.

"_Such an optimist_" he said, oily. Well, if you could get oily in that metallic voice but Anakin thought it sounded oily. "_The Master will not be long destroying that in you_". Anakin did not like that statement and placed himself in front of his smaller mate, who looked undoubtly troubled by that comment. "_Kill Skywalker and the Chancellor. We are no longer needing their services_". Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, panicked for a moment; an abruptly terminated Soulbond could have dire consquences upon the other member of the bond. Should Anakin be killed, Obi-Wan could suffer a number of ways and he being Eireannach did not help matters.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who nodded, immediately, knowing what his mate had planned. Suddenly Anakin pushed forward, grabbing his and Obi-Wan's identical Lightsabers, severing his own shackles and then Obi-Wan's then handed the other Lightsaber to Obi-Wan, who vaulted off. Palpatine was pushed back to a wall where Arto and Arfour hovered around, protecting him from Battle Droids.

Obi-Wan stood face to face with Grievous. "Give it up, Grievous!" Obi-Wan said, "I'm sure the Republic will be lenient upon you if you surrended".

The Cyborg laughed and shook his head. "_Such naivety, that is what I like about you, General Kenobi-Skywalker_" Grievous said. He lashed out and caught the Jedi Master off guard knocking him against some consoles before crashing through the window. Anakin had dispelled any remaining Battle droids while the command crew had fled in terror.

"Ani, you can fly this thing, right?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked at the consoles and took the pilot's seat.

"There's a first time for everything" Anakin replied. Behind them they heard the Chancellor offer up a prayer to whatever gods he worship. "Obi take communications . . . Artoo, co-pilot . . . Arfour, tactical". Each went to their assigned position; Obi-Wan opened the Republic hailing frequencies.

"This General Obi-Wan Kenobi" Obi-Wan said into the headset; "we are aboard the _Invisible Hand_. All troops cease firing, we have managed to rescue the Chancellor". There came a crash from behind the; Obi-Wan turned and gave a muttered, 'oh dear'.

"_We read you, Rogue leader, Coruscant has cleared Landing Strip seven-delta-nine for your use_".

"Wonderful, thank you ever so kindly, Commander Cody". The ship gave a sickening lurch; "Anakin, this really isn't doing anything for my stomach".

"You try flying half a ship".

"I flew a disable ship, Anakin" Obi-Wan retorted, "and I flew half a ship". Despite their predicament, Palpatine couldn't help but laugh at the couple's bickering; it made him feel better. Obi-Wan could hear snickering over the headset from his clone troopers. "I heard that Rogue Squadron!"

"_We aren't laughing are you, General_" came a charming voice, "_We're laughing at Commander Skywalker's position_". The other Rogues chimed their responses as well, even adding a few flattering remarks to Obi-Wan.

"Flattery isn't getting you anywhere" Obi-Wan retorted, rolling his eyes. Rogue Squadron was his and Anakin's Squadron; Obi-Wan was Rogue Leader while Anakin was Rogue Two. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, "this is all your fault" Obi-Wan accused.

Shocked, Anakin looked up from the helm; "my fault? How's this my fault?" Anakin demanded. Obi-Wan just glared at him.

"Boys, maybe we should concentrate on trying to land this behemoth and worry about who's fault it is later?" Palpatine suggested. The two Jedi nodded and turned back to the matter at hand. They were coming through the planet's atmosphere; Obi-Wan gripped the console.

"Come on you stupid piece of-----" Anakin gritted out as he tried to level the ship out.

"_Commander, your approach vector is too steep_" one of the clones said, anxiously. Anakin could see two Fighters on either side and one he recognized as Commander Cody's fighter, the other was Cody's wingman, Lieutenant Kasey. "_Pull up! Pull up! Commander!_" It was no use, the ship was skyrocketing toward the designated landing strip.

"Damnaigh!" Anakin swore, he abandoned the controls grabbed Obi-Wan and the Chancellor and hide them behind the console, he then placed himself over the two with an added backing of Force Shielding around them. Artoo and Arfour had managed to get themselves strapped into the alcoves designated for astromech droids for crash landings. The _Invisible Hand_ crashed and everything went dark.

* * *

Blue eyes opened and came in contact with a white ceiling that he knew all to well. Once again, he found himself in the Infirmary of the Temple; he remember the crash and . . . Obi-Wan! Where was Obi-Wan! He pushed himself shakely up.

"Trouble you are, yes, trouble" came an ancient voice to his side. "Much lose of my hair I have you to thank. You and your Husband".

"Obi-Wan, where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Right here, you silly thing" came Obi-Wan's gentle voice. Anakin's head snapped up and he saw his Life-Mate standing in the doorway; his hands were resting on his swollen stomach and a pregnant Padme Naberrie-Organa. Obi-Wan looked happy that he was awake, Padme was a totally different story.

"Anakin Skywalker! Of all the idiotic things you've gone and done!" Padme roared. Yoda and Obi-Wan backed away from the pregnant Senator; "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself! And where that have left Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon! Do you ever think!"

"Padme, I think Ani gets the idea" Obi-Wan said, gently. He touched the young woman's shoulder; "I'm sure, Ani was just doing what he thought best . . .weren't you, Ani?"

"Yup . . . what Obi said" Anakin said, he was cowering under his blanket. He hated dealing with pregnant people; why do they always blame him for everything.

"I heard that" Obi-Wan said, glaring at him. Anakin sighed and flopped backwards. Healer Bant Eerin peeked in; blinking her bulbous eyes.

"Everything okay? I heard shouting" Bant said.

"Receiving lectures Young Skywalker is" Yoda answered, "Thought he was past this stage when a father he became, wrong I apparently was". Anakin threw Yoda a dirty look but quelled as Obi-Wan gave Anakin one of his own.

"Right, I'll just be leaving" Bant said. She stopped and looked back at Obi-Wan, "oh, don't forget, you have an appointment in the morning". Obi-Wan growled and scowled. "I pity your healer".

Padme and Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan was not a model patient even when he was normal; Obi-Wan loathed the Infirmary and all Healers save Bant. Obi-Wan sat heavily on the bed, glaring at the round stomach then looked at Anakin. "I'm having you neutered" Obi-Wan said, glaring. Anakin just sighed.

TBC

* * *

Translations

Plaic do teanga, Anakin – Bit your tongue, Anakin

An Spiorad Naomh – The Holy Spirit

Damnaigh – Damn


	3. Chapter Two: Shift in Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; it belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. However, anything that you do not recognize does belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Two: Shift in Plans

The rising sun peeked through the spire towers of the City World of Coruscant; it peeked into a bright blue and white room. It crept across the floor over to the bed that held two sleeping figures. The dark haired boy, the elder of the two, awoke when the light danced across his face; twilight blue eyes opened and blinked, the room coming into focus. He sat up rubbing at his eye and running a hand through silky spiked black hair, tucking the long braid with blonde tip behind his right ear. This boy was Jedi Padawan Aleyn Tors, Apprentice to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker; he slid out of bed and pulled up the covers around the toddler that was still sleeping in the bed, a brown and black wookiee doll clutched in his arms. It had been a gift from a friend of Master Anakin's, Chewbacca. Aleyn moved to the closet and pulled out his Tunics, pants, robe and boots; he dressed quietly, leaving the toddler to sleep on. Master Anakin and his Life-Mate, Jedi Master and Senator of Phaedos, Obi-Wan Kenobi-Skywalker, would be returning home from a mission. Aleyn was in fact an Eireannach Jedi, himself; he was a tribal member of the Oiche Rothai Tribe from Coineascar Machire in Uru Province. Aleyn hooked his Lightsaber, especially designed to active only for him, to his belt and headed out in the main apartment.

Several members of Master Obi-Wan's Honor Guard were already up. They were busily checking the perimeter of the apartment and readying the apartment for the return of the two. It had been some days since Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin had left for a mission of great importance; Aleyn had usually gone with Master Anakin when he left for missions but this time he had been left behind. Aleyn moved into the Kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for himself. "Good morning Master Aleyn" came the tinny voice of C-3PO, the Protocol droid that acted as aide to Master Obi-Wan when he was doing in his Senatorial duties. The droid was better called Threepio by everyone.

"Morning, Threepio" Aleyn replied, "Any word on Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan's arrival?"

"None at all, Sir" Threepio replied, "I would assume that Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan will return today". Aleyn nodded and sat down, sipping on a ginger flavour tea that both he and Master Obi-Wan seemed to favor. He heard the pitter of tiny feet and looked over the counter to see Qui-Gon peeking out of the hallway; he is a terribly shy child which many Jedi, that were friends to his master and Master Obi-Wan, attested to Obi-Wan being the same way as a child. Aleyn beckoned the child over and he tottered over and lifted his arms, demanding to be picked up; Aleyn obeyed and hoisted the toddler into his arms and perched the three-year-old on his hip.

"Daidi agus Daid?" Qui-Gon inquired. The boy was quite fluent in the native tongue of Phaedos and could speak, brokenly, in Basic even though he understood it very well.

"They'll be home later today, Qui" Aleyn soothed. The boy pouted but otherwise offered no protestation. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Su talun pancog!" the boy said, happily.

"Su talun pancog" Aleyn nodded.

* * *

Obi-Wan leaned against Anakin's good shoulder, tiredly. They were dead tired, and both just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep away the war; the lift's doors opened and they entered a disaster zone.

"Master Qui-Gon put me down this instant!" Threepio demanded from his place on the ceiling. The baby just giggled and shifted his attention to something else to float; Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other.

"Right, got it" Anakin said. "Qui-Gon Kenobi-Skywalker put everything down this instant!" Qui-Gon's head snapped and he looked up at his parents with wide blue eyes. Everything would have completely dropped even Aleyn, who had been floating in the air as well, if Obi-Wan hadn't caught them all and set them down gently.

"Sorry, Masters" Aleyn said, "I was just trying to teach him some minor levitation tricks like the ones they teach the Initiates. Guess he got carried away". The dark head bowed but Anakin just ruffled his Padawan's hair and grinned.

"It's not your fault, Aleyn" Obi-Wan said, "Qui-Gon is just too much like his father". Anakin gave Obi-Wan a dirty look but the Eireannach Jedi just ignored him and gathered up their oldest and headed into the little boy's bedroom. "Come along, Qui, time for your nap". The little boy curled against Obi-Wan and popped his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it. Obi-Wan stopped and turned and looked at Anakin; "Ani, go lay down" Obi-Wan ordered, "you look ready to drop". Anakin saluted his husband and headed into the bedroom; Obi-Wan entered Qui-Gon's bedroom. Aleyn headed off to his own room to study, he had an up coming test in xenobiology and he wanted to be prepared for it.

* * *

Anakin woke in the darkness, looking around the dark blue room. He didn't understand what woke him; blinkingly, he rubbed at his eyes and looked at his Mate sleeping beside him peacefully. Anakin smiled a little and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's face then rubbed his expanding stomach. The baby moved under his hand causing Obi-Wan to stir a bit but otherwise stay asleep. Anakin removed himself from the bed, pulling on his tunic as he exited the bedroom. Anakin peeked into Qui-Gon's room and smiled as he noticed that Qui-Gon fast asleep; the wookiee doll that Chewbacca had given him was tucked under his arm. Anakin turned and peeked into Aleyn's room; the thirteen-year-old was asleep over several data pads. Anakin shook his head and moved in; he gently hoisted his Padawan into his arms, so that Aleyn's dark head rested on his shoulder. The young Eireannach murmured in his sleep and shifted closer to Anakin, his head nuzzled against the broad shoulder. Anakin smiled and pressed a kiss to Aleyn's dark head; he pulled back the covers of Aleyn's bed and rested the small Eireannach down and pulled up the covers. He swept back the Padawan braid and reminisced when he first took the boy, two year ago.

/_Anakin heard shouting as he rounded the corner of one of the training Halls in the Temple. He frowned when he saw three human Padawans picking upon an eleven-year-old initiate. "What's matter, Tors, you too stupid to understand Basic?" sneered the leader._

_"Maslaigh!" the boy shouted. He lashed out, catching one boy in the shin; he was caught by the other two and held tightly in their grip. The leader snatched something from around the boy's neck and Anakin recognized it as an Eireannach Holy Stone; it was often passed down several generations. Obi-Wan possessed one and wore it around his neck. Holy Stones possessed a significant meaning to Eireannach; Holy Stones were often held images or even the voices of past holders. Obi-Wan's stone held both an image and the voice of his parents. "Aon!" the boy cried, "le do thoil tabhair ar ais. Le do thoil, se is an amhain rud dar mo athair sin me -----!" The leader gained a malicious grin and stepped back and released the Holy Stone from his grip. "Aon!" Anakin reached out and snatched it from its fall and it flew over and smacked lightly into his hand. The Padawans froze, staring up at Anakin with huge eyes. The Initiate broke free and ran to Anakin, reaching out for his Stone. Anakin, with utter reverence, placed it around the boy's neck; the boy almost sobbed in relief._

_"Ansin, droim an__ait se liomsa" Anakin said. He looked over at the Padawans that where trying to sneak away. "Hold it right there you three" he said sternly; he hoisted the small initiate into his arms and walked over to them. "We are going to have a little chat with the Council over your xeno-racial behavior toward some of our non-human members. March!"_/

The boys had been severely punished and little Aleyn Tors had been made Anakin's Padawan. Anakin stood and walked out; he moved into the living room and collapsed onto one of the couches there. He stared up at the ceiling for a while until he heard the soft steps from behind. "Ani? What in an Spiorad Naomh's name are you doing up at this hour?" came Obi-Wan's gentle voice. Anakin looked at his Mate, his ginger hair hung free from the day's restraints and he rubbed at his eyes. A light blue sleep robe was pulled around him; he moved on sleepy feet over to Anakin. "Ani?"

"Sorry, nightmares" Anakin said, honestly. He reached up and pulled Obi-Wan into his lap; the smaller man rested his head on Anakin's shoulder and yawned.

"Like the ones about your mother?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Something like that" Anakin admitted, he rubbed the belly again. Obi-Wan smiled and shifted closer.

"What was it about?" Obi-Wan inquired. Anakin looked at the ceiling then suddenly stiffened as the dream came flooding back. Obi-Wan's face torn in pain, the screams in the background that Anakin identified as Padme and himself, and the cries of a baby. "Ani?" Obi-Wan pulled back and looked at his younger mate, with concerned blue-green eyes.

"It was nothing, just stupid old nightmares" Anakin said.

"Anakin Skywalker, you don't need to hide behind that macho front with me" Obi-Wan said, sternly. "I thought we were passed all this; Ani, please, I just want to help".

"It was about you" Anakin said, not looking at Obi-Wan in the face; "you were in pain, so much pain. I could hear myself and Padme screaming in the background then suddenly you were gone". Obi-Wan blinked his eyes shocked; he hadn't been expecting that remark.

"Gone? You mean ----?"

"Yes".

"And what of our baby?" Obi-Wan asked, his hands snaking down to his stomach. Anakin gripped one and looked up at the Eireannach Jedi.

"I don't know, Obi, I honestly don't know" Anakin said. Obi-Wan leaned back against Anakin, staring dazed at the opposite wall. "These dreams could mean anything, Obi, and I could be having them because I'm anxious about the baby being born during the war".

"It's possible" Obi-Wan said, "but what if it means something else?" Anakin pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's head.

"I'll speak with Master Yoda tomorrow" Anakin said, "he'll know what to do". Obi-Wan nodded, resting his head back on Anakin's shoulders; the two Jedi stayed there until morning and watched the sun peek itself over the Spires of Coruscant.

* * *

Yoda sat before Anakin as the two had come to discuss Anakin's dream. "Troubling this is, very troubling" Yoda said, "sense the darkness growing I do. I vision I had of Obi-Wan; death I saw, terrible fate".

"Well, that makes me feel better" Anakin said, sarcastically, "thanks Master; you really know how to lift a guy's spirits about the impeding death of his Mate". Anakin scowled at the Master; The Kenobi-Skywalker family and Master Yoda had become rather close after Qui-Gon's birth.

Yoda gave the much younger Jedi a annoyed glared. "Defiance my line has sired" Yoda said.

"Don't blame us Padawans" Anakin said with a smile, "you pretty defiant yourself, Master". Yoda hmphed and tapped his cane against his seat.

* * *

Anakin caught up with his Lifemate at the end of the Intelligence Report. "What did I miss?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked at his mate from the display feature; his face was strained. "Obi?"

"It's nothing" Obi-Wan said, "I just been feeling a little unwell since this morning. What you missed . . . The Separatists have invaded Troika IV and Kasseri VII. And still no sign of General Grievous". Anakin sighed and sat down on a nearby chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are we being reassigned?"

"No" Obi-Wan replied, "the Council is a little concerned by these recent developments. They've recalled all Master and Padawan pairs and stationed them permanently at the Temple". Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan shocked.

"What about you? You don't have any Padawan?" Anakin said, his heart leaping up in his throat. He was terrified that Obi-Wan would be reassigned.

"I am permanent Desk duty" Obi-Wan said, "until a year after I have the baby". Anakin gave a sigh of relief; Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, we're finish here for the day and I really want to put my feet up". Anakin stood and wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist, allowing the smaller man to rest his head on his shoulder. "oh, by the way, I stopped by the infirmary. Just to check in".

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, curiously. "Look what Bant gave me" Obi-Wan said, revealing a small black and white picture; "it's the baby . . . a little boy, just as we guessed". Anakin took the picture and smiled at it.

"Qui-Gon will love this" Anakin said, laughing. "Probably show it to everyone that comes to the apartment". Obi-Wan laughed and snuggled closer to Anakin.

* * *

Padme sat with Obi-Wan as they looked over colors to paint the baby's room. Qui-Gon played before them, content to moving his blocks around with his mind. "He's a quick learner, isn't he" Padme said, referring to Qui-Gon's levitation ability.

"Anakin was remarkably quick when I taught him the basics" Obi-Wan replied "and according to several of my teachers, I surpassed much of my year-mates because of my quick learning". Padme smiled and looked at her friend.

"You, I can understand" Padme said, "Ani, I find that hard to believed". Obi-Wan laughed; Padme was so right. Not many people could see Anakin's quick mind underneath his lazy exterior. Padme sat back, her hands coming to rest upon her large stomach; she looked over at Obi-Wan, who decided to do the same thing. "Have you and Ani decided on a name, yet?"

"As soon as we learned that it was a boy, Anakin insisted on the name Luke" Obi-Wan replied. Padme looked at him, surprised.

"Luke? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Padme said, curiously. She tapped her chin, trying to remember where she had heard the name before. Obi-Wan rested his head against the back of the couch watching her with an amused look; she huffed and glared at Obi-Wan, demanding an answer by her glare. Obi-Wan grinned.

"Luke was one of the Jedi Knights that founded the Temple here on Coruscant and the Uisinn dar an Siorai Lochrann, Temple of Eternal Light, on Phaedos" Obi-Wan replied. "And it's Eireannach for Bringer of Light. Anakin like the pun on that".

"Oh, I remember Ani telling me that Legend" Padme replied, "well, he was really telling it to Aleyn and Qui-Gon but I was there, so . .." Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes closed.

"Have you decided on a name?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Alika and I like the name Leia" Padme replied, "it's Nabian for royal child of heaven".

"It's pretty" Obi-Wan said, smiling. "Could you imagine if you and I had Luke and Leia on the same day?"

"Poor Ani and Alika" Padme laughed. The door of the apartment opened and the two looked over the couch to see Bail Organa, Alika's elder brother, standing there with several members of the Alderaan Honor Guard. Immediately, Obi-Wan and Padme stood; a half-sinking feeling rose in the pit of Obi-Wan's stomach. To quote himself and Anakin, he had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Anakin entered the office of Chancellor Palpatine as the Chancellor had requested to see him. Anakin couldn't help but note that the Chancellor looked a little worn down. Probably from the amount of strain from the war and his recent kidnapping. "Ah, Anakin, my boy, how are you?" Palpatine said, cheerfully.

"As well as can be expected, Your Excellency" Anakin said, approaching the man.

"Good, good" Palpatine said, "and how is Senator Kenobi? And little Qui-Gon? That boy is growing so fast. Why it seems only yesterday when he was only an infant". Anakin nodded and took the chair that Palpatine gestured to.

"Yes, Qui-Gon is growing up rather quickly" Anakin replied, cautiously.

"How are his Force abilities coming along?" Anakin did not like the way that line of question was going. Obi-Wan always joked that when the time came for Qui-Gon to start his Padawan training and he became older, Anakin was going to become the Father from Hell. Anakin didn't want to think of when Qui-Gon decided that he wanted to mate; Yoda and Obi-Wan, not to mention several Healer Bant, Padme and several of Obi-Wan's honor guard, got a good laugh out of that. "Anakin?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, Chancellor, I must have slipped off" Anakin said.

"Oh, it's quite alright, My boy" the Chancellor said, with a twinkle in his eye. "I do that as well. It's the strain of the War; course, I'm not surprised, the Jedi have been under a lot of strain recently". Anakin nodded in agreement.

"How are the Jedi handling this?" the Chancellor asked in concern.

"As can be expected" Anakin replied, evasively. Every time he talked with the Chancellor, he asked question. Questions that Anakin did not like; "I really must be going, Chancellor".

"Oh, yes, of course, I'm sorry that kept you" Palpatine said "before you go, Anakin, there's something I like to tell you. I would like it, very much, if you would become my representative on the Jedi Council". Anakin looked at the man shocked.

"With all due respect, Your Excellency, the Council chooses its own members" Anakin said, "and there is already a Representative from the Council in the Senate".

"Oh, I know, but I thought this might lift Senator Kenobi's load" Palpatine replied.

"I will speak with the Council about this" Anakin said, "I make no promises, Your Excellency". Anakin bowed to the man and walked out; he did not notice the dark look that came over the usually kind man's face. Anakin felt the doors behind him close and couldn't help but give a breath of relief; he saw his Padawan sitting on the floor in a mediation stance common amongst his people. The cross-legs and bowed head and folded hands; Aleyn's eyes opened and he looked over at his Master.

"Finished?"

"Oh, yes, how did your talk with Chancellor Palpatine go?" Aleyn asked, rising to his feet gracefully. Anakin was quite jealous that his Padawan and husband were so graceful but Anakin knew that it was common amongst the Eireannach Tribes to be graceful.

"Fine" Anakin replied, "come along, Aleyn, I want to have a chat with the Council". Aleyn raised an eyebrow and Anakin could feel his confusion but didn't comment on it. Anakin grasp his Padawan's hand and pulled him close as they walked past several Clone Troopers. Aleyn noticed his Master shooting nervous looks at the Clone Troopers and couldn't understand why.

"Commander Skywalker" called a voice. Anakin stopped and turned to see Commander Cody and Lieutenant Kasey and several other of Obi-Wan's Troopers heading towards them. Anakin relaxed and greeted them with a smile; "we wanted to give this to you" Cody said, lifting the stuff blue teddy bear, "for your new baby when he arrives. The Boys and I thought it be nice for the little fella to have it". Anakin accepted the teddy bear and thanked the Troopers. "Give my regards to General Kenobi-Skywalker". Anakin nodded; Cody reached in and ruffled Aleyn's black hair; "See you, Commander . . . Kid". Anakin wave goodbye and grasp Aleyn's arm and they hurried off.

* * *

The Council chambers were at the very top of the Jedi Temples. Circle and open; Obi-Wan loved the Council Chambers, even if he hated standing before the Council when he was younger. There were Twelve Council members all arranged in a circle so there would be no rank and no competition. Of course, everyone deferred to Master Yoda; who could not? Obi-Wan listen to his fellow Council members talk amongst themselves over the recent events. Alika Organa, husband of Senator Padme Naberrie-Organa, had just been killed; his ship had been targeted by Separatist and destroyed. Padme was in her suites mourning with her brother-in-law, Bail. Alika had been a prominent member of the Senator, his brother's Representative and a very vocal Pacifist.

"Terrible this is, terrible, terrible" Yoda said, shaking his head. Suddenly the doors opened and a very agitated Anakin walked in with Aleyn trailing behind.

"Masters, I must speak with you" Anakin said. Mace Windu nodded and gestured for you to continue. "I just came from the Chancellor's office".

"Is that the cause of your agitation?" Mace asked, gently. Anakin nodded and shoved his hands up in sleeves as he crossed his arms.

"The Chancellor has been asking questions" Anakin said.

"Questions hardly seem dangerous" Enola Adamdh replied.

"I suppose you are right, Master Enola but these questions I did not like" Anakin replied. "He has been asking about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, I don't like it. Not to mention He has been asking questions about the Jedi".

"That is concerning" Leilani Uuda replied, "what does he ask?"

"About my son's progress with the Force, how we are handling the stress of the war" Anakin replied, shifting. "And general questions concerning Obi-Wan". The Council could see that Anakin was very agitated and they knew that it was very hard for him to get that way. Obi-Wan looked at Mace, who nodded; he stood from his chair with a little help from Leilani and moved to Anakin. Obi-Wan grasped his Mate's arm and sent off calming waves, soothing away Anakin's agitation. Anakin looked at his Mate and smiled before turning back to the Council. "The Chancellor has also expressed wishes for me to become his Representative on the Council".

"The Chancellor cannot decide who is elected on to the Council" Mace said, sternly. Anakin raised his hands in surrender.

"Personally, I think I too young and too hard headed to be making any important decision that could affect the Order" Anakin said, "and I told the Chancellor that I would just speak with the Council. And I've stated that Councilors elect who is on the Council and not to mention Obi-Wan is already the Senate Representative".

Yoda chuckled and looked at the dark-skinned Jedi Master. "Has you there, he does" Yoda said. Other members were struggling to contain their laughter; Obi-Wan had buried his face in Anakin's shoulder to muffle his laughter. Obi-Wan waited a couple of minutes to compose himself and raised his head that was when he was hit. He gave a startled cry, alerting everyone. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan as he slipped downwards; the Councilors moving to aid.

"Obi, Obi!" Anakin said, gently shaking his Mate's shoulder but Obi-Wan did not him just stared off into space; his Blue-green eyes turning a milky white. No one could anticipate what the Force had decided to show one of her most loyal followers.

/ _Obi-wan stood in the Council chambers and gazed around; the chambers were dyed red with blood from the small bodies that littered the room. Obi-Wan moved his hand to his mouth, to keep himself from gagging; the doors were opened and Obi-Wan could make out the still forms of several Jedi. Obi-Wan moved slowly toward them, like a specter moving over a battlefield. Obi-Wan moaned and dropped to his knees; his hand touched the shoulder of the still form of Anakin and rolled him onto his back. Obi-Wan saw the blaster wounds and a single wound through Anakin's chest that could only have been made by Lightsaber. "Ani?" Obi-Wan whispered not wanting to believe the sight before him. _

_Those blue eyes that Obi-Wan loved so much, opened a little and he could see the dying light in them. "Obi?" Anakin whispered, strangled. He lifted his hand and caressed the gentle face of his mate; "I thought I lost you . . . Obi, am I dying?"_

_"Ani, please, don't talk like that" Obi-Wan pleaded, "you're going to be fine". He gave Anakin a watery smile._

_"Don't want to live if you, Qui-Gon and Aleyn aren't there" Anakin said, "might not be so bad. I'll get to see all of you again and Mom". Anakin's eyes began to drift close._

_"No! Ani, stay awake, please!" Obi-Wan cried, tears coursing down his face. Anakin gave him a peaceful smile and gave up. "No!" Obi-Wan bent over body and cried, unashamed. His shoulders shook in painful sobs; a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see a beautiful woman dressed in shining white. She had innocent yet wise blue eyes with her long white hair tied back from her face. "Who ----?"_

_"You've have known me all your life" she answered, "I've been your constant companion for many years"._

_"The Force" Obi-Wan said, awed. The corporeal form knelt and dried Obi-Wan's tears away._

_"Listen to me, Mo Beag Lochrann, what you see here is one of many possible futures" the Force said, "but this is becoming an all to real. Beag Lochrann, you must not allow the Jedi to fall". The Force brushed Obi-Wan's hair from his face; "I can not fully interfere with the workings of my children but I am now. Beag Lochrann, you must ensure the survival of the Jedi Order or else the Universe will fall into eternal darkness"._

_"But what can I do?" Obi-Wan asked, "Anakin ----?"_

_"Is one half needed to a much bigger picture" the Force said, "he is the chosen one, yes, but he can not bring about what is needed". The Force's hand rested upon Obi-Wan's swollen stomach. "It was not a coincidence that I made you land on Tatooine those thirteen years ago; you and Anakin were meant to be together. Like the Light and Dark". Obi-Wan didn't understand._

_"I don't understand" he said._

_"You will, you will" she said. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead; "move the Jedi to the Uisinn dar an Siorai Lochrann on Phaedos. You must wake up now, Beag Lochrann"._/

Obi-Wan was thrust forward and he turned and promptly threw up. He was shaking so badly; "Obi, Love, can you hear me?" Anakin questioned, frantically. Obi-Wan looked at his Lifemate, his blue-green eyes connecting with ice blue. Obi-Wan threw his arms around Anakin and broke; he cried out all the suffering and the pain that he witness. Anakin looked at the older Masters, confused; it was until Obi-Wan gave a tiny whimper of pain that brought Anakin's attention back to Obi-Wan. The elder Jedi was clutching to his stomach, tears of pain leaking out from his eyes. Anakin wasted no time in hoisting his Mate up and hurrying out with Aleyn running behind. The council was following behind. Everyone was concerned.

Flowing all around, the Force watched with a faint heart. She couldn't allow her children to be exterminated; but somehow that didn't help her justify putting one of her children and future children at risk.

TBC

* * *

Oiche Rothai – Night Rider

Coineascar Machire – Twilight Plains

Uru – Eclipse

Daidi agus Daid – Daddy and Dad

Su talun pancog – Strawberry pancakes

Maslaight – Slag off

Aon – No

Le do thoil tabhair ar ais – Please give back

Le do thoil, se is an amhain rud dar mo athair sin me – please it is the only thing of my father that I

Ansin, droim an ait se liomsa – There, back where it belongs

An Spiorad Naomh – the Holy Spirit

Uisinn dar an Siorai Lochrann – Temple of the Eternal Light

Mo Beag Lochrann – My Little Light

Beag Lochrann – Little Light


	4. Chapter Three: It All Comes Crashing

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; it belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. However, anything that you do not recognize does belong to me.

Author's Note: I apologize the tardiness of this chapter; university was very demanding. And I apologize for my atrocious Irish Gaelic (my dictionary isn't very good).

* * *

Chapter Three: And It All Came Crashing Down . . .

Bant emerged from Obi-Wan's hospital room and stopped before the gathering; Anakin looked at the Healer, expectedly. "Obi-Wan and the baby are fine" Bant said, "he's resting now". Bant could just hear the collective sigh of relief; "now, can someone explain to me what got Obi-Wan so worked up?"

"That's what we like to know" Anakin said, softly. "What ever Obi-Wan saw it shook him up pretty badly". Anakin ran a hand through his silky blonde tresses; "prehaps the Chancellor was right. Obi-Wan's duties may be to much for him; but I am not very good with things of political nature".

"I have a feeling that this position is much more then to help Obi-Wan" Mace replied. Everyone heard a hmm and looked at the diminutive master, who was tapping his walking cane against his chair. "Master Yoda?"

"Shifted something has, very strange" Yoda said, "shifted the darkness has". The Jedi looked at one another, confused. What had caused the Darkness not to diminish but shift?

"Anyway, Anakin if you like you can go and sit with Obi-Wan" Bant said, smiling. Anakin nodded and headed into the hospital room; Aleyn was trotting behind. The Master and Padawan pair entered the hospital room; Obi-Wan was resting peacefully on his side. An arm was curled up around his bulging stomach; Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan and sat down, grasping his Lifemate's hand. Aleyn sat in the other chair and gathered his legs up so that he could sit crossed legged.

Obi-Wan's beautiful eyes opened, sleepily, but when he saw Anakin and Aleyn, he went right back to sleep. Though he did clutch a tad bit tighter to Anakin's hand; "Sleep, he is, hmm?" Yoda's voice came from the doorway. Anakin and Aleyn turned to see Yoda and Mace standing there.

"We've sent the others away" Mace said, gently. The two Senior Masters entered the room; Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Mace and Yoda before snuggling down and going to sleep. Mace chuckled and shook his head; he remembered Obi-Wan doing the exact same thing when he was still Padawan. Drugs and Obi-Wan did not mix; suddenly, Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he lurched up, he looked wildly around.

Anakin was on his feet and calming the other Jedi down; "Ani?" Obi-Wan said, pitifully. The blonde haired Jedi looked at his Ginger haired partner; "I'm going to be sick". Aleyn dashed forward and grabbed the waste basket in the corner of the room and shoved it under Obi-Wan as the older Jedi threw up.

"Master Obi-Wan, should I fetch a Healer?" Aleyn asked.

"No, I'm fine" Obi-Wan replied, he eased back down; he looked at Yoda and Mace. "We have to move the Order".

"Saw something you did?" Yoda asked; he was sitting now in Aleyn's seat.

"A Massacre" Obi-Wan replied, "The Jedi Order wiped from existence". He looked at Yoda, who could see the pain in Obi-Wan's eyes; "no one survived . . . not even the younglings". Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling, tears glistening unshed in his eyes; "I saw Anakin . . . he died in my arms". Obi-Wan gazed over at Yoda and then looked at his arms; he could see the blood on his arms and hands from where he clutched at Anakin. Anakin sensing his Lifemate's distress reached out and gathered the small Eireannach into his arms.

"It's alright, Love, I'm right here" Anakin cooed softly. Obi-Wan shivered; he clutched desperately to. Aleyn grasped Obi-Wan's hand and looked up at him, concerned; Obi-Wan ran his free hand through the silky spikes.

"Obi-Wan, why is it so important that we move the order?" Mace asked, gently; "the Order is safe here".

"But it's not" Obi-Wan insisted, "she said it wasn't".

"She?" everyone echoed.

"The Force, she asked me move the Order" Obi-Wan said, "She revealed to me that if the Order shall fall then the Universe would be lost in eternal darkness. She wishes for us to move the Order to the Temple on Phaedos". Yoda hmmed and closed his eyes; everyone watched as the diminutive master connect to the Force. Slowly, Yoda's eyes opened and he nodded.

"Move the Order, we shall" Yoda agreed, "Master Windu, evacuations proceedures must begin immediately". Mace nodded and left; he better then disagree with Master Yoda. Obi-Wan rested against Anakin, who rubbed his large stomach; he felt a tiny movement and felt a connection with his unborn child. Anakin smiled.

* * *

Evacuation of the Jedi Temple had begun secretly and quietly; every Jedi could sense the dangers that was looming over their head. The first to be removed was the Creches with the babies and younglings; Creche Masters and Healers followed with several pairs of Master and Padawan pairs to protect them. A strong Force call was sent out to the Knights about what was happening; they were also to abandon their posts if anything that they felt was a danger to them and flee to Phaedos.

The Tribes on Phaedos had been alerted to the danger that the Jedi faced and they welcomed the Jedi onto the planet and guided them to the Temple on the planet.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin pack several important things, having them ready to go if at any moment he felt the tiniest threat to his Lifemate and children; Aleyn had already packed his most important belongings.

Qui-Gon was upset and distressed; he could sense everyone's worry and agitation. Qui-Gon had taken up the habit of following Anakin or Aleyn around the apartments or coming to Obi-Wan so that he could be shielded from the upsetting emotions. And that was what the toddler was doing right now; he was curled up against his father's side, letting Obi-Wan's Force shields protect him from the emotions.

"Sir?" came a quiet voice. The family turned to see the Honor Guard, Rafe, standing in the doorway; "Lady Amidala has arrived". Padme would be leaving with the family for Phaedos; Anakin was uneasy leaving the Nabian Senator behind. Obi-Wan noticed the slight redness on Rafe's cheeks; the youngest member of his Honor Guard was completely smitten with the Senator but refused to make any moves on the young woman because of the grief process she was going through.

"Right" Anakin said, "tell her we'll be right out". Rafe nodded and gave the two a curt bow and left; Obi-Wan looked out of their bedroom when and gave a sigh. "That's a big sigh; something wrong, Obi?"

"I'm just going to miss Coruscant" Obi-Wan replied, "it's been my home for so long. I was born here, you know". Anakin looked at his Lifemate, a little surprised; he thought Obi-Wan had been born on Phaedos like every other Eireannach Jedi. "At the time of my birth, a deadly plague swept across Phaedos preventing me to born there. But, my Athair, Oistin, managed to get the Jedi Council to sanction that the Temple Infirmary was Phaedos land. That was before he left to go and help the Tribes on Phaedos; he never returned. My Daid, Zephryus, died in childbirth; he gave up his life to save mine". Obi-Wan looked at Anakin; the blonde-haired Jedi looked very understanding.

"This danger can not last forever" Anakin said, "we may return one day to Coruscant. And Qui-Gon and Luke will see the sights that you and I grew up to". Obi-Wan gave small smile and a nod; he rubbed his stomach and ran his fingers through Qui-Gon's silky ginger-blonde hair. The toddler smiled up at his father, liking the emotion he felt from his parent; Qui-Gon snuggled closer to his father. "Let's go and greet Padme" Anakin said; Obi-Wan was helped up off the bed while Qui-Gon was hoisted into Anakin's arms. The little family moved out to the living room where Padme sat waiting with Rafe hovering nearby.

The Nabian Senator looked at the couple as they entered. She gave them a watery smile; Anakin bent down and hugged Padme. Qui-Gon followed his father's example and hugged the woman he had known to be an aunt; Aleyn suddenly appeared from Obi-Wan's personal study. "Forgive my intrusion, Masters" Aleyn said, "but there's been an convening of the Senate. Master Obi-Wan and Senator Naberrie-Organa have been summoned immediately". Obi-Wan sighed and plucked up Qui-Gon and handed him over to Anakin.

"Well, we better get over there" Padme said, annoyed.

"Why in the Force did Chancellor Palpatine convene the Senate?" Obi-Wan said, he pulled on a robe and headed to the door with five of his regular honor guard. "Be back in a couple of hours, Ani". Anakin nodded and sighed; Obi-Wan waved goodbye and he and Padme plus the guards headed into the turbolift. "Threepio!"

"Coming Master Obi-Wan" the droid said, heading over with Arfour trailing behind, beeping. "Oh, be quiet you overgrown tin can!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; though Arfour and Artoo served as counterparts to the protocol droid, Threepio never seemed to get along with them. Well, he did get along occasionally with Artoo; Arfour, however, was entirely different. Threepio and Arfour loathed each other, if droids could feel.

"I feel a headache coming on" Obi-Wan muttered as the doors closed.

* * *

Obi-Wan gazed at the Chancellor in disbelief. He wanted more emergency Powers! Weren't the ones that he had enough? Did he want the war to continue? Obi-Wan rubbed his swollen stomach and looked Padme and saw the look on her face; apparently, the Nabian Senator was thinking the same thing she was. Obi-Wan stood; "Your Excellency!" Obi-Wan said.

"The Senate recognizes the Senator of Phaedos" Palpatine said, attracting everyone's attention. The pod of Phaedos flew out and everyone's attention focused upon Obi-Wan, who's voice and opinion carried a lot of weight in the Senate because of his position as Jedi Master and Jedi Representive in the Senate.

"Your Excellency, how can we be sure that these extra emergency powers would end the war?" Obi-Wan inquired, "how do you know that this granting will not push more star systems and planets to join the Separatists? Forgive me, Chancellor, if I sound rude but I cannot in good conscience vote aye in this matter. We have no way in knowing how this will effect the war, for good or for bad". Obi-Wan noticed that more the half of the remaining senators and delegates were agreeing; "Phaedos votes Nay in giving the emergency powers to Chancellor Palpatine".

"Naboo agrees with Phaedos" Padme said.

"As does Alderaan" Bail announced.

"Chandril is behind Phaedos" said Senator Mon Mothma. Soon more systems began to rally behind Obi-Wan and his decision. Soon, more then a third of the senate were against voting more emergency powers to the Chancellor. Obi-Wan looked at the Chancellor and saw a dark look pass over his face quickly; Obi-Wan blinked and suddenly felt uneasy. He sat down and rubbed his swollen stomach, trying to settle the child that grew within in him; something was seriously wrong with the Chancellor. Obi-Wan watched as his Pod reattached and he met with Padme in the Hall.

"Obi, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "You're white and shaking".

"I'm fine" Obi-Wan tried to reassure Padme.

"It's not the baby, is it?" Padme asked, her hand coming to rest on Obi-Wan's back. She guided the Jedi over to a bench and they sat down.

"No, it's just something" Obi-Wan replied, "let's go back to the apartment". Padme nodded and they stood. Obi-Wan's honor guard surrounded them and the headed back to the apartment.

* * *

Anakin walked the halls of the Temple with Mace; Yoda had been sent to the Forest world of Kashyyyk to aid the Wookiees. Artoo trailed behind, beeping and whistling ocassionally; "how many Jedi are left in the service and in the temple?" Anakin inquired.

"Only the Council and Healer Eerin remains in the temple" Mace answered, "and only a hundred Knights and solo Masters remain in the field. They will head to Phaedos when the signal is sent". Mace folded his hands into his sleaves and looked thoughtful.

"It's too quiet" Anakin commented.

"Quiet?" Mace echoed.

"If the Sith is behind this war as so many have suggested" Anakin said, "shouldn't he have tried something by now?" Mace nodded, completely agreeing with Anakin's line of thought. "Though, I don't mean to sound omnious, Master, but I can't shake this heavy presence on my mind".

"I feel it also" Mace said, "Anakin, I would feel better if Obi-Wan and your Son were already sent to Phaedos. Somehow, I believe that Obi-Wan is connected to the center of this".

"Very well, I'll -----" Anakin started when the portable comm unit at his belt twinkled. Anakin unclicked it and pressed a button; "Skywalker".

"_Oh, Master Anakin, it's terrible! Terrible!_"

"Threepio, what's wrong?" Anakin demanded, having a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"_They've taken Master Obi-Wan, Master Qui-Gon, Master Aleyn and Mistress Padme!_" the droid wailed. "_Half of the Guards are dead! Oh, Master Anakin, what am I to do?_"

Anakin felt his stomach drop. Frantic whistling could be heard behind Threepio; it seems they left Arfour behind. "Threepio, stay there! Master Windu and I as well as Healer Eerin will there momentarily".

"_Yes Master_".

Anakin looked at Mace, who had just finished conversing with Bant on his own comm unit. Mace nodded to Anakin and the two set off with Artoo trailing behind.

* * *

Anakin bursted into the apartment; several of the uninjured guard were treating the injured guard. Rafe saw Anakin and immediately approached; "Sir, thank the Force" Rafe said, relieved. Bant hurried off to help the injured.

"What happened?" Mace inquired.

"We had just returned from the emergency meeting when out of no where a group of Clones lead by this Cyborg . . . Grievous, I think is what Prince Obi-Wan called him . . . and this figure in black appeared" Rafe explained. "We tried to hold them off but we were no match. Half the guards were killed, instantly while the others were injured and still others were uninjured but suffered backlashes from the Force. They took Prince Obi-Wan and Prince Qui-Gon along with Lady Amidala and Apprentice Tors". Rafe rubbed at his ribs.

"Are you injured?" Anakin inquired.

"Bruised ribs and pride, sir" Rafe replied, "nothing serious".

"Do you know who the figure in black was?" Mace asked.

"Grievous called him Lord Vader" Rafe answered, "my only guess is that he is a Sith. He reeked of the Dark Side; I remember hearing him say something about Lord Sidious and about the Unborn Prince".

Anakin felt his stomach drop further. They wanted his unborn baby? Suddenly the doors opened and a squadron of Clones appeared; Rafe went to his weapon but Anakin stayed his hand. "Commander Cody, what a pleasant surprise" Anakin said.

"Sir, I have news on General Kenobi-Skywalker" Cody said, pulling off his helmet.

"News?" Anakin said.

"Yes and it has to do with Chancellor Palpatine" Cody said, "the Sith Lord you were looking for" Mace looked at Cody then at Anakin; "we were created by Kamioans by order of Darth Sidious, or Palpatine, nearly ten years ago. This Civil War has long been in the making".

"Cody's right, sir" said Lieutenant Kasey, "we were constructed to actually destroy the Jedi Order under Code 66 but we couldn't do that".

"It's good thing Obi-Wan warned us" Anakin muttered, "what plans does Palpatine have for my Life Mate and son?"

"He plans to corrupt them to the dark side" Cody answered, "your unborn son will be Palpatine's dark heir. We couldn't let that happen; Sir, Rogue Squadron at your orders, Sir!"

"Do any of you know where they've taken Obi-Wan, my children and Padme?" Anakin asked.

"I over heard that it was Mustafar" said Private Liam.

"Then it's to Mustafar we will go" Anakin said, "after we have a chat with Chancellor Palpatine".

TBC

* * *

Daidi – Daddy

Daid – Dad

Athair – Father

Olc -- Bad


	5. Chapter Four: The End of One Chapter

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all of it's universe belongs to the brillance of George Lucas; I, on the other hand, am just leeching of said brillance for no benefit of my own. Thank You.

Author's Note: Some minor details added. Phoenix Red Lion noted that Padme really shouldn't be up and about after just delivering her baby so, I have compensated for that.

* * *

Chapter Four: The End of One Chapter, the Start of Another

Darkness faded as Obi-Wan regain conciousness; he blinked his eyes to get rid of the spots that danced on his vision. Obi-Wan looked around the cell and found Padme laying on one bench while Aleyn and Qui-Gon lay on another. Obi-Wan, slowly, sat up and grimaced as pain flared in his head; "Awake I see" came an oily voice. Obi-Wan turned to see the figure in black and Grievous. Obi-Wan saw strange yellow-red eyes flicker to Aleyn and Qui-Gon causing the pregnant Eireannch to shift until he was blocking the children from view. Padme moaned and looked around; she saw Obi-Wan and their captors and flew up only to cringe as a pain swept her abdomen.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I am Darth Vader" spoke the figure in black "and you already know General Grievous, don't you . . . Obi-Wan". Obi-Wan frowned; there was something about that voice that was familiar but Obi-Wan couldn't place it. "We will leave you to rest, for now". The figure swept away with Grievous at his side.

"Master?" came Aleyn's voice. Obi-Wan turned and looked at his Life Mate's apprentice; a son in both their eyes. "I don't feel very well" the boy said; Obi-Wan placed a hand on Aleyn's brow and felt a slight temperature then Obi-Wan noticed the Force inhibitor around Aleyn's wrist. The Force was an intricate part of Eireannch life; not being able to commune with the Force was slightly distressing to an Eireannch. Obi-Wan reached and snapped the inhibitor's lock and Aleyn felt the Force flood through him and sighed in relieve.

"Daidi?" Qui-Gon said, sleepily.

"Ssh, go to sleep, Little One" Obi-Wan soothed, running his fingers through Qui-Gon's ginger-blonde spikes. "Daidi's here"; the toddler settled down and fell asleep. Obi-Wan looked over at Padme; "are you alright, Padme?"

"I think . . . I think my water broke and I'm having contractions" Padme said, rubbing her stomach.

"Not good" Obi-Wan said, moving over to her and kneeling. He reached out and probed the area and found that Padme was indeed in labour with her daughter; he sent soothing Force waves and lessened the pain some. "You are in labour".

"Sith's spawn" Padme swore, "wonderful . . . do you think Ani will kill those two?"

"And more" Obi-Wan said, "you know my hot-headed Life Mate". Padme laughed despite the pain she felt.

"I hope he finds us soon" Padme said, "I would like to give birth with medical droids around and a lot of pain killers".

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine looked up as Mace and Anakin entered his office; behind them was a Squadron of Clone Troopers and five Eireannch Guards. "Anakin, my boy, what can I do for you?" Palpatine inquired.

Anakin stepped forward. "Chancellor Palpatine, you are hereby under arrest" Anakin stated, "for high treason against the Republic and the murder of millions of countless innocents".

"Anakin, what are you talking about?" Palpatine said. Anakin and Mace's lightsabers lit up.

"We know, Darth Sidious" Mace said, "Where are Kenobi-Skywalkers and Senator Amidala?" A dark look settled on Palpatine's face; he suddenly flew at Anakin and Mace and the others; the Jedi sprang apart while the Clones and Guards ducked. Anakin and Mace converged on Palpatine as one; Anakin caught Palpatine's hand to his chest and flew backwards into a wall and slid down dazed. He watched as Mace fended off the Sith Lightening and how it mutated Palpatine; the Sith pushed Mace back and disappeared out the window.

"Commander Skywalker, are you alright?" Lieutenant Kasey asked.

"I think I bruised something" Anakin said, as two clones helped him up.

"Gone I was for a short while and now I find this?" came the voice of Yoda, "tell me what has happened, you will". Anakin hissed as Dahy, the Medic of Obi-Wan's guards, felt his head.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for" Mace explained, "he has kidnapped Obi-Wan, Senator Amidala and the boys".

"Ow! Dahy, that hurt!" Anakin exclaimed. The medic rolled his eyes but continued to prode Anakin for any more serious injuries.

"We also learned that Palpatine had long ago decided to destroy the Order through the use of the Clones" Mace continued, looking over at the grumbling Anakin with an exasperated look.

"We better head to Mustafar" Anakin said, "I want my family back". Mace and Yoda nodded.

"Sense trouble I do" Yoda said, "very dangerous". He hobbled out with Mace, Anakin and the others following; "gone the Jedi are?"

"Yes, Master" Anakin said, "Master Windu sent the signal before we left to chat with Palpatine. All Jedi have fled and all data has been transferred to the Temple's new database". Yoda nodded; he had felt a disturbance on Kashyyyk and had immediately left to find out what was wrong and how terribly wrong everything was.

* * *

Padme lay on her stone bench with Obi-Wan's robe tucked under her head; she really, really didn't want to give birth to her first child in this Force forsaken place. She bit her lip as another contraction rippled through her; "easy, Padme" Obi-Wan coached, "deep breaths". Padme wanted to snap at Obi-Wan but he was being oddly soothing; he was using the Force to help with her labor and delivery. On a nearby bench, Aleyn sat watching with Qui-Gon in his arms; the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker had erected a sound-proof Force-bubble around Qui-Gon to block on the cries of Padme as she entered her labour.

"Master, will Senator Amidala be alright?" Aleyn asked, quietly.

"Once labor is over" Obi-Wan replied, "But it will be a long time yet. Padme is not fully dilated". Aleyn moved his head sideways, confused; dilated, what the Fwup did that mean? "Human women, as you know Aleyn, are the ones that carry a human baby; in order to give birth, their birth canal must be fully dilated in order for the baby to be born".

"So, it's not like an Eireannach male but like an Eireannach female giving birth then" Aleyn answered.

"Yes, much like an Eireannach female" Obi-Wan said. He saw Padme trying her hardest not to laugh; here she was, in labour with an Eireannch Jedi who didn't understand how human women gave birth.

"How do Eireannach give birth?" Padme asked, taking several deep breaths.

"Eireannch women give birth the same way human women give birth" Obi-Wan explained, "men, however, just know when the baby is about to be born and the birth canal opens to the appropiate width". Both Obi-Wan and Aleyn turned a little red; at this Padme did laugh. She cringed over and clutched at her stomach.

"Ow, that hurt" she said.

The sounds of footsteps caused Obi-Wan and Padme to look up; Aleyn scrunched up on the stone bench, trying to look as small as possible. Obi-Wan left Padme's side and moved to the center of the room; Darth Vader had returned. The cell door opened and several Clone troopers entered; they briskly grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and dragged him out. Obi-Wan struggled against the soldiers and glared hatefully at the Darth Vader; he couldn't see the Sith's face as it was shrouded in shadow.

"Bring him to the chambers" Vader ordered, "My Master wants to have a word with you when he arrives". Obi-Wan fought as the Clones pulled him away; he could hear Qui-Gon's shrieks to come back. He was forcefully shoved into a room and when he whirled around, the door was closed; Obi-Wan looked around the elegantly done room and sneered. He heard the door open and put as much space between him and the intruder; it was Vader.

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan spat.

"Now, now, no need to be rude" Vader said, "I merely wished to see if you enjoyed your accommodations". Obi-Wan backed away as Vader approached; "there's no need to fear me, Obi-Wan". Unexpectedly, Vader trapped Obi-Wan on the bed and nuzzled the ginger-haired man's neck; Obi-Wan struggled against the stronger man and managed to free one of his hands and pulled down the hood; Obi-Wan gapped in shock.

"No, it can't be" Obi-Wan whispered.

* * *

Anakin stared at the molten planet of Mustafar; here his family was being held. Anakin suddenly felt a spike of fear. It was from Obi-Wan; Anakin knew his Life Mate's Force Presence anywhere. "I've got a bad feeling about this" muttered Sergeant Baen.

"Well, that makes two of us" Anakin said. Baen looked over at the Jedi Knight.

"Do you think the General is okay?" Baen asked.

"I felt a spike of fear from him earlier" Anakin replied, "I hope everything is alright". Anakin looked up as the cockpit door opened and Commander Cody entered.

"Sir, we are ready for deployment" Cody said, "the Honor Guard have been outfitted with armor and are also ready". Anakin nodded and stood.

"Sergeant, I need you to stay here and prepare the ship for flight the moment we return" Anakin ordered.

"Yes, Sir". Anakin exited the cockpit with Cody at his shoulder; the blonde Jedi removed his dark brown robe leaving him in his deep brown robes and synth leather. Mace had also shed his outer robe. Bant stood there.

"I'll wait here" Bant said, "on the ship". Anakin nodded; he turned slowly and reached out with his senses. He couldn't reach Obi-Wan for some reason but Aleyn's Force prescene immediately responded.

/_Master?_/

/_Aleyn, are you alright? Is Qui-Gon alright?_/

/_We're fine, but Senator Amidala has entered Labour. Master, I don't know what to do!_/

Anakin could barely contain his curses.

"Sir?"

"Padme's entered labour" Anakin answered, "we need to get in and get her back her as fast as possible". He turned his attention back to Aleyn.

/_Where is Obi-Wan?_/

/_He was separated from us. A Sith Lord named Darth Vader took him; Master, I've got a bad feeling about that. We couldn't see his face but I could feel his emotions toward Master Obi-Wan._/

/_We're coming in, Aleyn. Don't worry._/

/_Easy for you to say, Master._/

"Sir, we've landed" Cody said.

"We'll divide into two groups" Anakin said, "Master Windu will lead one group and I will lead the other. Dahy, Rafe, you two will be join my group . . . Mal, Rei, Caiseal, you are with Master Windu". The Guards nodded; "Let's go". The Clones divided and each group went their separate ways as soon as the ship landed and ramp was lowered; Mace's group was given the charge of finding and rescuing Aleyn, Qui-Gon and Padme while Anakin's group would search out Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan shoved the figure off of him and gazed into the young face that he had seen so many times in holos; it was his former Master's face. It was Qui-Gon but in a way, it wasn't; Obi-Wan knew his deceased Master would never have those cold unforgiving eyes. "Something the matter, Obi-Wan?" Vader asked, "don't you like what you see?" Obi-Wan vaulted off the bed and backed away slowly from Vader.

"How? What?" Obi-Wan said.

"Master Sidious stole some of Qui-Gon Jinn's DNA several years ago" Vader answered, "roughly, around the time of your failed mission to Terran XI, twenty-three years ago ". Vader gave a smirk and approached Obi-Wan only to be met with a Force shield; "whatever is wrong, Obi-Wan, aren't you happy to have your beloved Master back?"

"You are not Qui-Gon Jinn" Obi-Wan hissed. He struggled to keep the shield in place but it was broken through by Vader; the man pushed him up against the wall. Obi-Wan tried to push him away but Vader pinned his hands above his head with one hand while the other, lovingly, cupped Obi-Wan's stomach.

"The Master cannot wait for you to give birth" Vader said, "the baby will be the first Sith to be trained since birth. You will very honored to know that the Master will want you to give birth to the first generation of Sith".

"Over my dead body" Obi-Wan said, "Anakin will come for me. I know he will and when he does, you will be sorry". Vader smiled and moved in, his lips ghosting over Obi-Wan's.

"Your little Anakin does not frighten me in the least" Vader said. The door opened and he turned to see a trooper.

"Sir, the enemy has entered the base" the trooper said, "Senator Amidala and the two boys in the cell with her have escaped". Vader growled and moved away but then grabbed Obi-Wan's arms and shoved him against the Wall.

"Where is your precious little Life Mate?" he growled.

"Imigh sa diabhal!" Obi-Wan swore and viciously backhanded. Blue-green eyes turned and Obi-Wan spat, literally, in Vader's face. Before Vader could retaliate, the base rocked and Obi-Wan fell against the wall while Vader fell sideways to the floor; Obi-Wan used this chance to escape. He ran passed Vader and the Trooper and hurried down the hallway; he reached out for his Life Mate's Force. Obi-Wan could feel that Anakin was surface side and, hurrying, made his way up to the surface.

The heat of the planet hit Obi-Wan as he exited; he saw Anakin not that far away. "Ani!" He called. Anakin turned and immediately headed towards him; lanky arms scooped Obi-Wan up in an embrace asn Obi-Wan pressed his face into the shoulder of his Mate. "Oh, Ani"; Anakin pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" Anakin pressed, concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine" Obi-Wan replied, looking up into Anakin's worried blue eyes.

"Well, well, it's seems the Little Chosen One has come" came a mocking voice. Anakin lifted his head and his eyes widened. Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the doorway, but it wasn't Qui-Gon; for one, he was much to young and another, he was dressed in pure black. "Maybe I should introduce myself, I am Darth Vader". Anakin held his Life Mate closer to his body and glared at the Sith. "Aw, don't you just look so cute"; Obi-Wan pressed closer to Anakin, who's lightsaber came to life with a snap-hiss. The blue blade was brought up in defence; the Clones and the Guards raised their blasters. Vader lifted one finger and sent them flying backwards. "They're such a pest" Vader tutted, "I should have finished the Guard off when I stole your beautiful Life Mate".

Anakin growled and backed away; his lightsaber raised, protectively as his arm encircled Obi-Wan's waist. Vader gave a sinister grin and suddenly, Anakin flew away from Obi-Wan and landed with a sickening thud against the platform. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out; he gasped as he felt his throat close in on itself and pressed a hand to it.

"Naughty, naughty" Vader mocked, "Master Sidious has plans for you, Obi-Wan". He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's stomach; he nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck. His yellow-red eyes looked up as if he heard something; Vader whirled around and slammed his hand forward into the chest of one of the Clones, who thankfully wasn't hurt by the gesture but it was enough of a gesture for Vader to loose concentration and for Dahy to leap forward and rescue Obi-Wan. The Eireannach Jedi slumped against the Medic, who put enough distant between them and Vader.

Anakin intercepted Vader as he tried to approach Dahy and Obi-Wan; one of the clones, Lt. Major Kagan, hoisted Obi-Wan into his arms. They knew that Anakin would battle Vader and he need Obi-Wan out of the way in order to do it. Dahy pressed his fingers to Obi-Wan's neck; "he's fading fast" Dahy said, "we need to get the Prince to Healer Eerin". Kagan gave a curt nod and the Clones formed a protective barrier around Kagan, Dahy and the two other Guards. They hurried off to the shuttle; leaving Anaking to fight the fight that he was destined to do.

"It's just you and me now" Anakin snarled, moving into position; "just you and me".

Vader laughed; "oh, like I should be afraid of you, Little Skywalker?" Vader asked. Anakin gave a cruel smile and lashed out only to be parried by Vader's blood red blade. "You think you can best me? I, who have trained since the I was born". Anakin shoved the Sith away; they clashed lightsabers. The two were matched in equal strength but Anakin knew that Vader's strength was a false one. They danced all along the platform; Vader managed to cut Anakin's shoulder. The blonde Jedi grabbed the wounded body part and glared at Vader, who laughed. "After I finish with you, I will take back that pretty Life mate of yours" Vader taunted, "I bet he's fabulous in bed. Probably a screamer too". Anakin snarled and lashed out catching Vader off guard; the blue blade sliced through Vader's shoulder, severing the arm from the body. Vader gave a horrendous shriek but Anakin sliced at his throat; the Sith collapsed into a heap on some rocks just off the platform.

Anakin shut off his lightsaber and turned and headed toward the ship. "Master Anakin!" Aleyn cried throwing his arms around his master's waist; Qui-Gon was hugging Anakin's knees.

"Daid! Daid!" Qui-Gon wailed.

"Ani, you must come quickly!" Padme said, "it's Obi-Wan!" Anakin quickly handed Qui-Gon over to Mal and pushed Aleyn to go with the Eireannach. Anakin followed Padme to the small medical deck. In a small basinet near Rafe was Padme's daughter, Leia Organa. Anakin deducted that Healer Eerin must have delivered the baby girl. And given Padme some hefty pain killers for her to be up and walking around; Padme looked at Anakin.

"You wouldn't believe what Healer Eerin has me on" Padme replied, "I can't feel anything. She said something that I might be needed". Anakin nodded.

"Baen! Prepare for take-off!" Cody could be hear shouting from the hallway.

"Aye, Sir". Anakin hurried over to his Life Mate and grasped the smaller man's hand.

"He's in labour" Bant said, "but there's complications".

"What kind of complications?" Anakin demanded.

"His birth canal has not opened properly" Dahy said, "the baby isn't breached either. Sir, we could loose both of them!"

"Not bloody likely!" Anakin growled, "Dahy! Healer Eerin, I need both of you to stay. Everyone else, get out". Mace and Yoda made to objected but was ushered out; "Padme, I need you to serve as a coach and anchor for Obi-Wan. Dahy, I need a sterilzed knife! Healer Eerin, I need you to help me". Bant moved to Anakin's side; Padme sat at Obi-Wan's side as the Jedi clutched to her hand.

"Ani, what are you going to do?" Padme asked, fearfully.

"Help Obi" Anakin replied.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Anakin kicked them out and everyone gathered, anxiously, around the medbay doors. Qui-Gon was held in Aleyn's lap as the Jedi apprentice sat beside Mace; Yoda was in mediatation but everyone could see that the little green master was worried. "How long does this take?" one of the Clones demanded.

"Labour can go anywere from one hour to nearly a day" Reidhachadh, or Rei, said. "It could take longer if the baby has not been breached. Dahy is an accomplish Medic but he is not a healer or Medicine Man or even Holy Man. Everything lays with Master Anakin".

"Sorry" the Clone answered, "I'm just antsy. I just can't believe that General Kenobi could die after all that he's been through". Rei nodded and rubbed at his eyes. Caiseal rubbed at his friend's shoulders. Rafe paced a part of the hallway down a ways so not to be anyone's way. Arfour gave a lowful whine and Threepio patted his head along with Artoo's.

"Everythin will be alright, Arfour" Threepio said, gently, "you'll see. Master Obi-Wan will be alright and soon, he and Master Anakin will be bickering to each other over dirty towels and socks". That earned a chuckle from everyone.

"An Spiorad Naomh" Mal prayed, quietly, "let your arms enfold us . . ."

"Through the dark of night, may you guide over us . . ." Rei continued

"Till we see the light" Caiseal added, "Can you feel the spirits embracing your soul . . ."

"An Spiorad Naomh" Rafe said, "may you be the Guardian against the Darkness as it falls . . ."

"And bring us into eternal light . . ." Aleyn whispered, "an Spiorad Naomh, let your arms enfold us. Through the dark of night, may you guide over us till we see the light".

"An Spiorad Naomh" Mal said, "do not let this evil trimuph". He buried his face in his hands and Rafe stopped and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Mal's shoulders.They froze as they heard a baby's wails and Anakin's cry. They all held their breaths.

* * *

Bant and Anakin pressed their hands against Obi-Wan's chest, willing the Force to heal Obi-Wan; Dahy and Padme were fussing over the newborn baby, who wailed louder. Obi-Wan, as if sensing his baby's distress, jolted up gasping; baby Luke quieted to whimpers and quieted all together as he was placed in Obi-Wan's arms. Anakin gathered Obi-Wan into his arms and held him close, being mindful of the baby.

"Oh, Force"Anakin said, "I thought I lost you". Obi-Wan rested his sweaty brow against Anakin's shoulder.

"You almost did" Obi-Wan whispered, "but I couldn't leave you . . . not yet". Anakin leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan, passionately and needy. He cupped the back of Obi-Wan's head as Obi-Wan cupped his cheek.

"Daid! Daidi!" Qui-Gon squealed and toddled over to his parents. Anakin leaned down and picked him up; Qui-Gon peered at the baby in Obi-Wan's arms. "Babaí" Qui-Gon said, pointing at baby Luke, who yawned. Aleyn stood at Obi-Wan's other side and looked at the baby.

"Are you alright, Master Obi-Wan?' Aleyn inquired.

"I'm fine, Aleyn, thank you" Obi-Wan replied. He rested his head against Anakin's shoulder; "just awfully tired". Aleyn cooed at the baby and smiled; Anakin grinned and touched Luke's head. Luke looked up at him with knowing blue-green eyes; he yawned and drifted off to sleep. "Not a bad idea, Luke" Obi-Wan mumbled, sleepily.

* * *

Anakin stood on the balcony of his and Obi-Wan's new home. They had one of the larger quarters in the Temple on Phaedos; Obi-Wan was currently asleep in on their bed with Qui-Gon and Aleyn both curled up to him. Baby Luke was asleep in his arms; Anakin watched as Grian settled behind the mountains of Beannaithe Gleann dar an Lóchrann. Anakin looked at his newborn son, the newest hope that the Jedi had and vowed that he would one day see the end of the Sith in the world.

TBC

* * *

Daid – Dad

an Spiorad Naomh – the Holy Spirit

Imigh sa diabhal – To Hell with you

Daidi – Daddy

Babaí -- Baby

Grian – Sun

Beannaithe Gleann dar an Lóchrann – Sacred Valley of Light


	6. Chapter Five: A New Hope

Disclaimer: Okay, Repeat after me: Remmie Lupin-Black . . . Does Not . . . Own Star Wars. I'm just leeching off the brilliance for absolutely nothing! Kay? Kay.

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay; major writer's block.

Chapter Five: A New Hope and a New Terror

Tatooine, Outer Rim . . .

Eighteen years later . . .

Luke Kenobi-Skywalker hated this planet! He hated it! Why in the Force did his Dad want to meet here? The blonde youth slumped to squat down with his back pressed against the wall. A blue-green eye looked up at his Papa, who was standing nearby calmly; his ginger hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail while his own blue-green eyes were closed. Luke knew that his Papa was mediating; something that only he had patience for. No one else in this family had the patience; Luke always alluded his Papa's everlasting patience to being full Eireannach. Luke sighed.

"That is a hefty sigh for you, Little One" came his Papa's soothing voice.

"What is taking Dad so long" Luke said.

"Patience, Luke" Obi-Wan Kenobi-Skywalker chided his youngest.

"Having Dad for a parent is more then enough lessons in patience, Papa" Luke replied. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh; his son was so right. "I hate this planet" Luke said, "it's too dry and sandy".

"Luke".

"I know, I know" Luke replied, "Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate . . . The Dark side it is . . . I heard it all from Master Yoda". Luke was reward with a scuff upside the head.

"You are too much like your father for that to be a good thing" Obi-Wan said, sighing. Luke laughed; despite what his Papa said about his Dad's traits, he knew that his Papa adored every one of those Traits. "You know, your father really is late" Obi-Wan said, concerned.

"You don't think something bad's happen do you?" Luke asked.

"Knowing your father, Luke, undoubtly" Obi-Wan said, "I'm sure Leia will get him out of whatever trouble that he gets into, hopefully". Luke snickered at the thought of his Dad's hotheaded padawan, Leia Organa; they were like twins, in some ways they were. Leia was only two hours older then himself and they even looked similar; their parents had long joked that Anakin was the father to both Luke and Leia because of Leia's hot-temperness and stubbornness were identical to Anakin's.

Luke looked up at the shining blue sky and froze when he caught sight of a streaking star in the sky. Luke had a bad feeling about this; he looked at his father, who was also staring at the streaking star. "Come along, Luke" Obi-Wan ordered, drawing up his hood. Luke followed, mimicking his father and covered his head; "Arfour, come along". This was spoken to the Astromech droid, R4-P17, that had accompanied Obi-Wan and Luke to their meeting place on Tatooine. Their hoods were pulled up and Luke and Obi-Wan stepped out into the hot dryness of the Tatooine morning.

* * *

C-3PO was not having a good day; well, make that a good eighteen years. Ever since the dratted Empire decided to rule over the known worlds with an iron fist. He trudged through the sands of Tatooine with R2-D2, one of his astromech counterparts. "Oh, whatever shall I tell Master Obi-Wan?" Threepio wailed, distressed. "I cannot tell him that Master Anakin and Miss Leia were captured by the Empire; he'll scrap me for sure!" Artoo beeped and whistled and then chirped; "Oh, switch off, you meandering hunk of tin!"

"I see you two still get along famously" came a dry retort. Threepio and Artoo turned around to see Owen Lars standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Master Owen, thank the maker!" Threepio said, tottering over to the Moisture Farmer and covert Rebel officer. The Moisture Farmer looked over Threepio and Artoo.

"Well, you two are scrap yet. Where's Anakin and Leia? I thought they were suppose to be with you guys?" Owen questioned.

"Oh Master Owen it was terrible!" Threepio wailed.

"Dad! Speeder bikes approaching!" called his eldest, Dan, over the Comm. "I think it's Uncle Obi-Wan and Luke". Owen raised his binoculars and spotted the speeders; he switched his comm link line to what he knew Obi-Wan's was.

"This is Desert Bug, is that you Tree Hanger? Pipsqueak?"

"_I resent that!_"

"_Tree Hanger indeed, remind me to get a new covert name . . . Yes, Desert Bug, this is Tree Hanger and Pipsqueak_".

"_I'm not that small!_"

"Alright, you coming to pick up some scrap parts?"

"_Depends, is Fly Boy there along with Princess?_"

"Nope, just scrap parts". The Speeders came to a stop when they reached Owen,Threepio and Artoo. "I found them . . . come on, we best get out of here" Owen said, "I rather not be caught off guard by the Empire". Obi-Wan and Luke nodded.

* * *

Luke looked around his Uncle's place; he had only visited his Uncle and Aunt a few times during the course of the war between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. He was seated his aunt's dining table with his Uncle and Papa.

"So, Anakin's been capture by the Empire" Obi-Wan said, "bloody perfect. Idiot!" Luke struggled not to laugh as his Papa ranted for several minutes about the idiocry of his Dad. Luke's cousins, Dan, Orlaithe and Bowen Lars, watched amazed.

"Obi-Wan, I doubt much of that is possible" Beru Lars said. His aunt was also a Rebel officer but was more Medical then Tactical like his uncle. Dan, Orlaithe and Bowen were under going training from both their parents.

"We may have to get out of here" Dan said, quietly. "Without a doubt, the Empire much have noticed the pod that Threepio and R2 were in".

"We better split up" Luke added in, "then met again on Yavin 4". Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Luke and I will hire a transport in Mos Eisley" Obi-Wan said, "we'll also take Threepio and Artoo with us". Obi-Wan handed over a circular disk to Owen; "best get this High Command". Owen nodded, accepting the disk from Owen.

"Want me to deliver a message to the Jedi Council?" Owen asked.

"Yes, tell them I've gone, again, to rescue my hotheaded Life Mate" Obi-Wan said. Luke laughed.

"Alright, Orlaithe, Dan and Bowen, get packing" Beru ordered, "no doubt the

Darklighters will watch the farm while we're gone". The three Lars children got up and headed off to do their packing. Obi-Wan and Luke also stood.

"We better get to Mos Eisley to get that transport" Obi-Wan said, "Luke, let's go. We may have to save the Empire from your father". That got Luke laughing again as well as Owen and Beru. Obi-Wan clashed hands with Owen. "May the Force be with you".

"And you" Owen said. Luke hugged his Aunt Beru and then his Uncle Owen; Obi-Wan gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"See you on Yavin 4". With that Father and Son along with the droids left the farmstead.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was not happy. Why did the Force always put him in these situations? He leaned against the steel wall, staring up at the ceiling, unhappily; he knew his apprentice, Leia Organa, was nearby. No doubt sedated; Anakin smirked as he recalled the damage that the fiery Naboo Princess had done on a group of Stormtroopers. The door of his cell opened and Anakin looked up to see a dark robed figure enter with two guards, an officer and a doctor.

Anakin scowled at the figure; it was Vader. He knew that black taint anywhere; he had hoped to have killed those eighteen years ago but sadly he must have been treated by the Emperor. "Well, well, how's it going, tinface?" Anakin said, cheekily. Refering to the helmet that Vader now wore due to the burns, internal as well as external, he had received on Mustafar eighteen years ago curtsey of Anakin.

Anakin abruptly back-handed. He was slammed against the wall and held there; "where is the Rebel Alliance?" Vader questioned.

"Hmm, let me think?" Anakin said, "Oh, I know . . . Fwup off!" He gritted his teeth as he was slammed against the wall again.

"You irritate my patience, Skywalker".

"I didn't know you Sith had patience" Anakin said, jestily. The door opened and two soldiers dragged Leia into the cell; the eighteen-year-old was spitting mad.

"The girl, My Lord". Anakin had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Luke stood beside his Papa; they stood on a nearby cliff looking down at Mos Eisley Space Port. "Do you really think we'll find a pilot that will take us to Yavin 4?" Luke inquired, looking up at his slightly taller parent. Obi-Wan looked at his son.

"We'll find a Pilot that will take us to Alderaan" Obi-Wan replied, "there we will make contact with Bail and then get a transport to Yavin 4". Luke nodded; he looked at the Spaceport once again. "Mos Eisley, I never thought I see this place again. Luke, you will never find a place that isn't a more wretched of Scum and Villainy in the entire galaxy". Luke had a feeling his Papa hadn't had a pleasant experience here; "pleasant is an understatement, Luke" Obi-Wan said, "mind your thoughts, Little One".

"Yes, Papa" Luke said. They moved toward their borrowed speeder; Luke settled into the driver's seat. His Papa didn't like flying and always made Luke do it not that the youngest Kenobi-Skywalker minded. He, like his father Anakin, adored flying much to Obi-Wan's dismay. Qui-Gon, Luke's elder brother, didn't like flying either and was a Healer with the Jedi Corps. The Corps were the squadrons of Jedi that fought alongside the regular Rebels; The council was head of the Corps while certain Masters acted as Liasions. His Papa, Major General Obi-Wan Kenobi-Skywalker, served as chief Liasion between the Council and the Alliance High Command; his Dad, Lieutenant Colonel Anakin Skywalker, served as Wing commander to Rogue Squadron. Major Qui-Gon Kenobi-Skywalker served as head of the Medical division seeing as there was no one as talented as Qui-Gon in Healing. And Commander Luke Kenobi-Skywalker, though a Padawan, served as Anakin's second in command for Rogue Squadron and Obi-Wan's chief Aide.

Obi-Wan settled into the passenger seat while the droids occupied the back. Luke turned the ignition and soon, the speeder was zooming it's way through the desert toward Mos Eisley. They coasted into the Spaceport but were soon stopped by a group of Storm troopers; Luke watched the two on his side warily. His wide-eyed desert boy look must have fooled the troopers because they moved back a little; Obi-Wan looked to the one at his side.

"Can I help you?" Obi-Wan asked, politely.

"_How long have you had these droids?_" questioned the trooper.

"A good few years" Obi-Wan replied, "purchased them just before the end of the Clone Wars from some soldier stationed here. And these aren't the droids you're looking for". Luke had to bit his lip to stop from laughing; his Papa was using an old Jedi mind-trick.

"_These aren't the droids we're looking for_".

"We can go about our business".

"_You can go about your business_".

"Move along".

"_Move along, move along_". Obi-Wan nodded to Luke who drove away; he came to a stop a shady canteen. Luke looked at his perfectedly serene Papa and began laughing; Obi-Wan looked decidely amused. Parent and child climbed out of the speeder and entered the canteen with strict orders to Artoo, Threepio and Arfour to stay with the speeder. Luke looked around the dingy little canteen before following his Papa down; he moved to the bar and requested a drink while his Papa moved off in search of a transport.

"What's a little one like you doing here?" came a sneer from nearby. Luke looked up at the scarred man that stood by him.

"You are going to leave me alone" Luke said, using the trick his Papa had just used moments earlier.

"I'm going to leave you alone". With that the man walked away leaving Luke to shake his head in disgust. Did he look that much like his Papa that everyone felt a need to approach him.

"Hello there, Little One" came a lust filled voice. Luke suppressed a groan and looked up at the rather handsome black haired man. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here in a place like this?"

"I afraid that is none of your business" Luke replied, "so, why don't you leave me alone?" Luke made to turn back to the bar but the man grabbed him and whirled him around.

"You think you're better then me?"

"Mind taking your hands off the little one?" came Obi-Wan's cold as steel voice. "Or I'm afraid my friend will be quite upset". Luke turned to see his Papa standing beside a fierce looking Wookiee.

"Chewie!" Luke said, happily. He was released and hugged the much taller alien; the Wookiee rubbed Luke's spiky hair and barked something in his native language of Syrriwook. Luckily for both Obi-Wan and Luke they knew the language; Obi-Wan had worked with several Wookiees in his years as a Jedi and Luke was very good friends with a young Wookiee Jedi named Dewlanrichuk nicknamed Dewie by everyone. "However did you end up here, Chewie?"

Chewie gave a bark and a growl. "Jabba the Hutt?" Luke said, "what's he got to do with anything?"

"Apparently, Chewbacca has a Life debt to one Han Solo" Obi-Wan explained, "Captain Solo apparently saved Chewbacca and became his first Mate aboard the _Millenium Falcon_. Somehow, Captain Solo owes this great debt to Jabba the Hutt".

"O-o-oh" Luke said.

"Chewbacca will get us passage on board the _Millenium Falcon_" Obi-Wan said, "stick close". Luke trailed behind Chewie and his Papa.

* * *

Han Solo, a brash and somewhat cocky young man, entered the Canteen where Chewbacca said that there was a job for them. He spotted his First Mate sitting in a secluded booth with a man and a boy. The man was fairly young, Han estimated that he was probably in his thirties, while the boy was no more then eighteen. Han moved to the booth and slid in.

"Han Solo?" spoke the man.

"Yes, Chewie tells me you're in need of a transport" Han said.

"Yes, we are in need of transport to the Alderaan system" the man spoke, "there will be five passengers. Myself, the boy and three droids with no questions asked. We will pay fifteen thousand then twelve thousand once we reached Alderaan".

"Seventeen thousand, huh?" Han said. He looked to Chewie, who nodded then Han looked to the duo. "Well, you two got yourselves a ship . . . we'll leave in a hour, we're docked in Bay ninety-four". The man nodded and stood with the boy, they made to leave when the boy suddenly stopped and looked Han.

"I suggest that you leave as well" he said, quietly. "An agent of Jabba's is coming". The two pulled up their hoods and disappeared out of the Canteen; Han looked at Chewie and the two got up and left, heading to the bay to prep the Falcon for flight.

* * *

Luke and Obi-Wan moved through the crowds with Threepio, Artoo and Arfour. "Do you have the money chip, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked, softly. Luke nodded as they entered Bay ninety-four. Luke stopped and gapped at the ship; Obi-Wan was amused at the look on his son's face.

"What a piece of junk!"

"She'll make point five past lightspeed" Han said, annoyed. "If you'll get on board----". Suddenly Storm Troopers burst in.

"_Freeze Jedi!_"

Luke and Obi-Wan looked at each other then pulled out their lightsabers; "why is it the first words out of their mouths are always 'Freeze Jedi'?" Luke asked as he deflected blasts; they covered Han and Chewie and the droids as they headed up the gangway. Luke ducked up with Obi-Wan following; the gangway came up and the _Millenium Falcon_ blasted it's way from the docking bay into the sky. Obi-Wan and Luke moved into the cockpit where Han was busily trying to out maneuver the pursuing Tie-fighters.

Luke reached out his Force senses and pushed back the fighters to allow the _Falcon_ enough time to jump to hyperspace and beyond the reach of the Empire.

* * *

Luke looked up from his mediatations as Han entered the Recreation Area. "You're upset" the boy noted.

"No, you think?" Han said, sarcastically. Luke stood and walked over to Han and looked at him, curiously. Han felt a little unnerved by the wide innocent eyes.

"Why?"

"One? You and your companion are Jedi" Han said, "that means my neck is on the line".

"You're a smuggler, you're neck is always on the line" Luke replied. The boy crossed his legs and pulled out a small ball and began floating around him.Han glared at the boy; "you're distrustful of the Force?"

"I'm distrustful of everything, Kid".

"Probably what made you live so long" Luke replied, cheekily.

"I thought you Jedi were suppose to be stiffs" Han said, sitting down. Luke laughed, a windchime laugh.

"Some of the older Jedi, maybe, but a lot has change in the past eighteen years since the Empire has been in power" Luke answered, smiling. "For one, Jedi are allowed to feel. But we have to be cautious of it". Luke tilted his head sideways; "how else did you expect me to born?"

Han looked at him, confused.

"My companion? Is My father" Luke said, smiling.

"Your dad?"

"Well, My Papa would be more appropriate" Luke said, "I have two fathers".

"Luke! Are you doing your mediatations?" came a call.

"In a way" Luke replied, making a face. He hated Mediatations; Han had to laugh at the boy's face.

"I better get back to work" Luke said, he moved to the floor and crossed his legs and folded his hands into his laps and closed his eyes; he took a deep breath and sank into the Force. Little did Luke or Obi-Wan know but they were about to feel the reprocussions of a terrible misfortune.

* * *

Anakin and Leia both stood on the Command Deck of what they now knew to the Death Star. Anakin had been given a Force inhibitor and his arms were securely bound behind him. Leia had her hands bound in front of her while she also had a Force inhibitor.

"The two of you are being very uncooperative" spoke Grand Moff Tarkin.

"I should have realized it was you, Tarkin" Anakin said, "I could almost recognize your foul stench when I was brought on board. And here I was hoping that you were finished off".

"Such talk, Master Skywalker" Tarkin said, "you wouldn't want to fall to the Dark Side, would you?"

"Hmm, now there's a thought" Anakin said, "but I can't as you have put this Sith-cursed inhibitor on me". Anakin was dealt a blow by a Stormtrooper; he leaned over, coughing.

"Master, are you alright?" Leia questioned, she whirled on the others. "You damn bastard!" Anakin intercepted a strike from Vader, catching it in his hand.

"Now, now" Anakin said, "didn't mummy ever teach you any manners".

"Vader, Enough" ordered Tarkin. He snapped his fingers and immediately, Leia and Anakin were turned around. "Seeing as you aren't going to cooperate with Lord Vader and Myself perhaps a demonstration". Both Master and Apprentice were apprehensive; "a demonstration of the power of the Emperor. Commander, you may fire when ready". The viewscreen was turned on and both Anakin and Leia saw the peaceful planet of Alderaan. Anakin had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly the darkness of space was illuminated by a bright green laser and to both Leia and Anakin's horror, Alderaan exploded into dust and meteors. Despite the Force Inhibitors, Anakin and Leia could feel the loss of life. Leia's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the floor in a faint; Anakin staggered to the side and dropped to his knees. He threw up all over the floor before collapsing the to side, unconcious.

* * *

Obi-Wan staggered and nearly fell if Chewie hadn't caught him; he gave a low bark, asking Obi-Wan if he was alright. "No, something terrible has happened" Obi-Wan replied.

Luke's terrified scream echoed throughout the ship. Obi-Wan and Chewie dashed through the halls to the Rec area and found Luke on the floor convulsing. Han appeared from the Cockpit; he made to help the younger when Obi-Wan barked for him to stay put. Luke was exceptionally perceptive to both the Living and the Unifying Force; that made Luke one of the few Jedi that could tap in to both aspects. But it also made life quite difficult for his parents; from a very young age, Luke was prone to visions, frighteningly accurate visions. When he was five, Luke had foreseen the eradication of the Rebel Base on Trikonis VII; Obi-Wan had been terrified when he found his five-year-old son laying unconcious on the floor of his room. Anakin had been recalled immediately. Luke spent five years of hard training with the Jedi Seers in order to control his visions and not to let them incapacitate him.

Obi-Wan knelt next to his son and placed his hands on Luke's temples; he may not be a master mind healer but Obi-Wan was pretty darn close. Obi-Wan under went five years of rigid training to get him proficient enough that he could help Luke if a pretty big vision ever struck; needless to say, Obi-Wan was second only to the Highest ranked Mind Healer in the Order. Luke's eyes snapped opened and he lurched up; Obi-Wan quickly grabbed a nearby bin and shoved in to his son. Luke was immediately sick.

"What the Fwup was that?" Han demanded. Obi-Wan looked at him before scooping Luke into his arms.

"I'll be right back" Obi-Wan said, "Artoo . . . Arfour, come". Han watched as Obi-Wan carried his youngest away; Han looked to Chewie, who shrugged. Not a moment later, Obi-Wan was back. "Something terrible has happened" Obi-Wan said, "and Luke either seen it as the rest of the Jedi has or he saw it in unison with the Force".

"Say what?" Han said.

Obi-Wan sat down, rubbing at his temples; "you know the Jedi are the only beings aside from the Sith that can manipulate the Force, correct?" Obi-Wan said. Han nodded; everyone knew that. "Well, there are two sides of the Force . . . the Light, which the Jedi use and the Dark which the Sith use. However, there are two aspects of the Light . . .the Living Force and the Unifying Force. Luke is one of the few Jedi that is perceptive to both aspects".

"I take it this isn't a good thing" Han said.

"Not entirely" Obi-Wan muttered. "Luke recieves visions, foretellings of the Future from the Force. He manages to link with the Force unlike any Jedi that has before him, save for his Father, my Life-Mate, Anakin".

Before Han could ask, a beeping sound arose. "We're nearing Alderaan's coordinates". Han and Chewie entered the cockpit with Obi-Wan following; the Jedi Master felt a smaller hand reach out and grasp his sleeve. Blue-green eyes looked to see Luke standing slightly behind him. "Coming out of Hyperspace . . . now".

The _Millenium Falcon_ jerked around as meteors and the such knocked into it. "Ah, damn, we come out of Hyperspace and into a meteor shower" Han said, "wonderful".

"Papa, I've got a bad feeling about this" Luke said.

"It's nothing to worry about, Kid" Han said, assuringly. Suddenly the _Falcon _jolted; a Tie fighter came screaming past. "What the?"

"A fighter that size couldn't make it out thisway by it's self" Obi-Wan noted.

"Yeah, well it won't be around much longer" Han replied, "Chewie lock on to it and jam all transmission. We don't want any of it's friends comin' around". The Tie Fighter streaked toward a small grey moon in the distance. "It's headin' for that moon".

Luke swallowed, loudly.

"Luke?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"It's no moon" Luke said, "it's a space station".

"It's too big to be a space station" Han said, throwing a look over his shoulder. Han felt a chill grip him.

"I have a very bad feeling about this" Luke murmured.

"Yeah, I second that" Han said, "Chewie, lock in backward thrusters!" Luke felt his fear pique.

"Why are we still heading toward it!" Luke exclaimed.

"We're locked in a tractor beam" Han answered, "lock her down, Chewie . . . come on". Luke and Obi-Wan looked at each other before following Han out of the cockpit down a hall. He pulled up one of the floor boards; "get those droids of yours". Luke scurried away, calling for Arfour, Artoo and Threepio. Luke arrived back with the droids; Obi-Wan began levitating them into the compartment. He hopped down himself and looked to his son. "You're already full in there" Han said, "he'll stick with me and Chewie" Obi-Wan nodded and ducked down as Had closed the compartment. "Chewie!"

The Wookiee came lumbering out of the cockpit and towards Han and Luke; a second compartment was opened and Chewie got down into it first. He helped Luke in, holding the apprentice close to his body as Han climbed down. Han closed the compartment just as he heard the lowering of the ramp. He just hoped that the Empire didn't find them; while he may be a smuggler, he wasn't about to have two people murdered on his account.

TBC


	7. Chapter Six: The Death Star

Disclaimer: Okay, Repeat after me: Remmie Lupin-Black . . . Does Not . . . Own Star Wars. I'm just leeching off the brilliance for absolutely nothing! Kay? Kay.

Author Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter... I sorta lost the story had a work of the world trying to find it again.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Death Star

Though the Force was cut off from Anakin, he could still sense the life energies of his Life-Mate and youngest son. And to say he wasn't happy was an understatement; Anakin growled darkly. Why was Obi-Wan and Luke here? Didn't they know it was dangerous? And that the Empire was still hunting after Obi-Wan? A shiver suddenly shot up his spine. Anakin was suddenly fearful of what his Life-mate could do.

The silver flooring popped up as Han poked his head out; he looked around carefully before setting aside the paneling and hoisted himself onto the floor. Luke and Chewie's heads peeked out nexted; Luke levitated himself so that he was sitting on the floor. Obi-Wan peeked out and also hoisted himself out. "Well, that was unexpected" Obi-Wan said, looking at the two boys.

"What is?" Han said, rubbing Chewie's head.

"Anakin's here" Obi-Wan replied, "I would have expected my Life-Mate to be halfway to Coruscant by now… though, maybe it's a good thing that Anakin's here". Luke snickered; "Leia's here as well".

"Should Han and I with Chewie and the Droids go after Papa and Leia?" Luke inquired.

"Yes, indeed… I have the sudden urge to play with technology" Obi-Wan said, standing and dusting of his pants. Luke shivered; his father and technology did not go hand in hand. "Well, it's time to go… oh, look". The group looked to see a scanning crew; they made to shout but were silenced when Obi-Wan lifted a finger; "Ah, quiet… good, now… it's time for a nap, sleep". The two dropped and were unconcious; "Han, if you would be so kind?"

Han called out to the two Stormtroopers at the bottom of the ramp, they soon tottled up and then everything went dark.

* * *

Vader stood with Tarkin in the main conference room; they were going over reports of where the main Rebel Base could be when Vader straightened suddenly. Tarkin looked at the Emperor's right hand. "Vader?" he said.

"It would seem, Obi-Wan and Little Luke have come to play" Vader said, sweeping from the room. He would head out after Obi-Wan, knowing Luke was not that much a challenge, yet. If he hadn't had on that mask; Vader would have scared the crews with his horrifying smile.

* * *

Luke felt a sudden chill roll up his spine and he shivered; attracting a look from both Han and Chewie. The trio were on their way to the cell blocks to rescue Anakin and Leia; Obi-Wan had headed off to cause damage in the tractor beam reactor core and at other various areas. Luke and told Han how badly his father could mess with technology; he was not technologically inclined as his Life-Mate and two sons. Luke had passed it off as a side-effect of being a full-blood Eireannch; Luke's great-grandfathers were the same way. The Eireannch lived a more natural lifestyle, living in peace with the natural world around them.

"You okay, kid?" Han questioned, as he undid Chewie's bindings.

"Just a bad feeling" Luke replied, fixing his helmet. "How do Troopers see in these things?"

"Beats me" Han replied, "and you've been getting bad feelings since we stepped onto this place… though, I really can't blame you". The elevator doors opened and the Detention block personal looked up.

"Where are you taking this… thing?" questioned the commander.

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138" Luke said, straightforwardly. Han had to give it to the kid; he certainly knew how to play the guards.

"I wasn't informed of any transfer" the commander said, "I'll have to authorize it".

"Authorization will take you to Lord Vader" Luke continued, "our orders are directly from him". The commander looked a little fearful but waved for two guards to take Chewie; a sharp nod from Han had Luke throwing out his hand and sending two guards flying into the bulkhead. Chewie dispatched his two by slamming their heads together; Han shot the remaining. He hurried behind the counter and pulled the dead guard off the emergency button; he quickly checked the manifest and shouted to Luke the number. The young Jedi Padawan scurried down the corridor while Han tried to clear up the mess that he had caused. Luke searched the cell numbers before finding Leia's cell; he opened the door and found his best friend mediatating.

"Luke!" she said, bouncing up and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug; "get this sith-blasted repressor off me". Luke fiddled for a moment before the repressor fell off and clattered on the ground.

"You have your lightsaber?"

"No… it got destroyed" Leia answered, accepting Luke's lighsaber; when they had been younger. Luke and Leia both trained with each other's lightsabers so that they could get a feel for it incase anything ever happened. Luke grasped her hand and together they set off for Anakin's cell; the door opened and Luke looked up into the unhappy face of his father.

"Luke! We about to have company!" Han shouted down from the control room. It wasn't before long that Chewie and Han met the trio of Jedi in the middle of the corridor. "Can't get out that way" Han said, as he hid behind a support brace, firing; Luke was firing from behind another support brace while both Leia and Anakin hid behind him.

"Well, aren't you the real hero" Leia said, sarcastically. "You've managed to block our only exit". Han glared at her.

"Maybe you'd like to get back into your cell, Your Highness" Han sneered. Luke had told him that Leia was the daughter of the late Prince Alika Organa, brother of the ruler of what remained of the people of Alderaan, Bail Organa. Luke bit back a grin and fired the blaster. Leia suddenly grabbed the blaster from his hand and shot the nearest grate off the garbage shoot. All of them looked at her.

"Into the shoot, Flyboy!" Leia ordered, diving in. Chewie was next but he howled something to Han.

"I don't care what you smell! Get in there!" Han ordered and gave Chewie a swift kick; Luke looked at his father, who nodded. He dove down into the shoot; Han looked at Anakin. The Jedi Master went down followed shortly by Han. The two landed in a pile on some squishy garbage. Luke and Leia were against the walls, holding themselves up. The murky waters of the Garbage compactor was high and both Luke and Leia were short. "Well, isn't this just peachy" Han said, glaring at Leia, who scowled back. Luke looked at his father, who sighed as Leia and Han began to bicker. Suddenly Luke jumped in fright, moving next to his father.

"Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Kid?"

"Something's alive down here" Luke said, "something just brushed past my leg". The group searched the water, but nothing happened.

"Maybe you imagined it" Leia suggested. Luke gave his best friend a glare; Luke did not imagine things. He was too finely intuned with the Force for that. Suddenly, Luke went under.

"Luke!" the trio shouted.

* * *

Obi-Wan, jovially, walked down the corridors of the Death Star; he had quite the time totally destroying the systems. He knew that alarms were blaring all over the station as each sector reported failings. Obi-Wan hmmed as he entered the reactor core for the tractor beam; he gleefully sat down and began to take it apart. Suddenly, he felt a ripple of fear through the force from his youngest son; Obi-Wan stood up. He had to get to Luke… something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Luke rose, gasping for air, a tentacle wrapped around him; Anakin caught his son's arm as Leia severed the tentacle. Luke coughed and spat up the murky garbage water.

"Well, that was pleasant" Luke coughed.

"You alright, kid?" Han inquired.

"I've been bet---- what's that noise?" Luke asked, looking upwards; Anakin knew that sound.

"They've activated the trash compactor" Anakin said, "Luke, get on that Comlink to the droids and order then to shut down all trash compactors on the detention level. Leia, help me keep these walls back!" Leia moved to her Master's side while Luke began shouting into the Comlink.

"Dad, no one's answering!" Luke said.

_Luke? Where are you?_>>

Obi-Wan's filtered through panicked. Anakin rolled his eyes and muttered 'mother hen' under his breath.

_I heard that Anakin Skywalker! What have you gotten our son and neice into!_>>

"Papa! Now's not the time, are you anywhere near a console?" Luke questioned, there came the negative. "Sithspawn and foodoo".

_ Luke Kenobi-Skywalker! You watch that mouth of yours! I swear you get that from your Father! Oh, here's a console… Threepio, what are you doing wandering about? >_

"Looks like Papa found Threepio, Arfour and Artoo" Luke noted, "Papa, get either Arfour or Artoo to shut down all trash compactors on the detention level, you copy?"

_Copy_._>>_

The walls stopped moving and Anakin and Leia fell backwards, gasping. Luke pushed himself off some garbage as the door swung open and Chewie hurried into the corridor followed by the others.

_Is everything alright? Are any of you hurt?_>>

"No, we're fine… uh, where are you?" Luke inquired, batting away his father's hands as he tried to take the commlink from his youngest; Luke wasn't in the mood to listen to his parents get into one of their grueling matches.

_I'm near the Millenium Falcon… with the droids, yes Arfour, I know… Where are you?_>>

Luke looked around; he couldn't tell exactly where they were but if his sense of direction was, they were at least nine floors below the hangar deck. He repeated his assumption to his Papa.

_Alright, I'll stay here with the Droids and await your return… Luke, hand over the Commlink to your father._>>

Obediently, Luke handed the Commlink to his father and began peeling off the armor with the help of Leia and Han. Anakin moved a small ways away from his son, Padawan and rescuer. "Obi?"

_Keep an eye on Luke, would you… I have a bad feeling about this._>>

"I will… I'll see you soon, Obi" Anakin said.

_Good, that means I can kick you for putting me through this, Anakin...tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat_>>

"And I you, Obi". Anakin clicked the commlink off and handed it back to Luke, who shared a glance with Leia.

_- I hate it when they talk about me as if I'm not here_ – Luke said.

_­_- _It's no worse then Mom and Father getting on it_ – Leia replied.

The two Padawans headed after Anakin as he lead the group up the hallway; they were suddenly greeted by a group of stormtroopers. Han and Chewie headed after them despite Luke's calling to come back. Anakin swore quite viciously that caused Leia to giggle and Luke to turn crimson; Anakin had to admit, that particular trait belonged to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan always turned red when Anakin swore; Qui-Gon merely rolled his eyes and recounted how juvenile he was. Course, he and Qui-Gon always bantered like that.

Anakin lead the two up a hallway only to run into more trouble and this time, Luke got separated from them.

"Sithspawn!" Anakin swore, he grabbed Leia's hand and the two ran off.

* * *

Obi-Wan was getting anxious; something was wrong. The Force was screaming at him that something was wrong. He peeked out cautiously around the corner to look at the group of Storm Troopers that were guarding the _Millenium Falcon_; behind him, Artoo, Arfour and Threepio were standing. All were aware of their master's anxious state.

Suddenly the Storm Troopers looked up and headed away from the _Falcon_; Obi-Wan frowned. He peeked out and further and his heart stopped; his baby was out there. And fighting against Vader; Obi-Wan made to barge out there only to have two arms grab him around his waist. Obi-Wan whirled around, his fist raised and he stopped it from connecting with his Life-Mate's face.

"Anakin!" he exclaimed. Leia was there as well and so was Han and Chewie. Anakin made to speak but a cry stopped; he recoiled back at the down right murderous look on his Mate's face. Obi-Wan ignited his Lightsaber and stalked out.

"Uh… where's he going?" Han inquired. Anakin stuck his head out and gapped; Leia, Han and Chewie looked at each other and stuck their heads out as well and blinked in surprisement. Obi-Wan had thrown the Storm Troopers with a flick of his wrist and was starting in on Vader who was standing over a very surprised Luke; oh, Luke was startled by the Dark Lord but by his Papa. Luke grabbed his Lightsaber and ran out of the way; he fled to where his father was now standing.

"Dad?"

"On the ship" Anakin ordered, standing at the lowered gangway. Luke scooped up; he was embraced by Leia, who shot off questions concerning his health.

Suddenly, both Obi-Wan and Anakin came running up; Luke shouted for Han to get 'this piece of junk out of here'. The ship blasted its way free from the Death Star; Han appeared and he and Luke quickly headed to the gunports. Anakin headed to the cockpit to help pilot the ship with Chewie; Obi-Wan buckled himself in.

_- I hate flying!_ –

Anakin couldn't help but smile at that thought. He looked over at his Wookiee friend; "you ready?" he asked.

Chewie knew how Anakin piloted and knew that no matter how many training one had, they were never ready to be in the co-pilot seat with Anakin. He made that comment know.

"Gee, thanks" Anakin said, sarcastically. "Here they come… you two ready?"

_Not to be a downer here but… Han, are you sure that this ship's going to hold together? >_ That was from Luke. Anakin shook his head; hadn't his son learned that you never never insult a man's ship?

_She'll hold together and watch your mouth, kid! >_

_Sorry, I wasn't trying to be insulting it's just… well, you know_.> 

Anakin rolled his eyes; ever the pacifist. That trait also came from Obi-Wan.

"I heard that!" came his miffed Mate's voice.

"Love you too!" Anakin shouted back. Leia began laughing while Chewie rolled his eyes; he had never met any more stranger Jedi then these except of course for Master Yoda.

Anakin pushed the _Falcon _as fast as she could; pulling off stunts that would make the toughest of men want to retch. And Anakin could hear retching; he really shouldn't be doing such stunts with Obi-Wan in the vessel.

"ANAKIN!"

"Sorry!"

Luke and Leia's laughter reached Anakin's ears. Anakin could feel Han's confusion but the smuggler calmly said nothing about it. Chewie barked something to Anakin. "Punch it!" the Jedi said; soon, the _Millenium Falcon_ was blasting in to Hyperspace.

* * *

Jungle Moon of Yavin IV…

General Jan Dodonna was the one that was waiting for the alongside Owen and Beru Lars and Major Qui-Gon Skywalker-Tors. The roving transport appeared with all sitting on.

"Dad! Papa!" Qui-Gon said, rushing to his parents; he frowned heavily at the pale face of his Papa and how Luke and Anakin were helping him. "By the Force, what did you do?"

"Uh, out-manuevoured pursuing tie-fighters?" Anakin said, slowly releasing his Life-Mate and moving away from his eldest. Qui-Gon glared darkly and raised his fist and connected it to his father's head. "OW!"

"Poor Papa" Qui-Gon said, moving to help his failing younger brother. He noted the tall dark haired man standing beside Chewbacca. "Oh, you must be Captain Solo" Qui-Gon said, allowing Owen to help Obi-Wan; Qui-Gon offered his hand, which Han took and shook. His dark eyes staring down at Qui-Gon's swollen stomach. "I take it you've never met a Eireannach" Qui-Gon said, smiling.

"No, not really" Han replied.

"Master!" came a call. Jedi Master Aleyn Tors appeared with his own Padawan, Padriag Naberrie. "Thank the Force, are you alright?" Aleyn noted Obi-Wan's pale complex; "Master, I thought you knew better then to preform your usual piloting with Master Obi-Wan".

"Alright, alright" Anakin said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I got it… I'm the evil one here".

"General Kenobi… Colonel Skywalker" Dodonna said, offering his hand. He had been good friends to the two Jedi; "we're starting debriefing now". They nodded.

* * *

"You want to come along, Han?" Luke asked the elder man; his parents, elder brother and brother-in-law, Padriag and Leia had already left after Dodonna. Han shrugged and followed after the teen.

The debriefing room was filled; Han stood at the back of the room with Chewie. Luke had changed from his Jedi robes into a black pilot suit; he was sitting in amongst of a bunch of older men, all identical looking men. Han knew these men to be the last of the Clone Troopers used during the Clone Wars; if he wasn't mistaken those men were Rogue Squadron, one of the most infamous Squadrons in the Grand Republican Army. Han also knew that they defected during the time of the rising of the Empire because they were loyal to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Han looked at the screen of the debriefing room. "Here are the plans stolen by Master Skywalker and Padawan Organa" Dodonna said, "our technicians have found a weak spot within the defenses of the Death Star…" The image on the screen changed to reveal a small exhaust port. "Here… this exhaust port leads right to the main reactors. Our Jedi pilots will the one tempting this shot as they have the best chance in hitting the exhaust port". He looked at the group; "you have your orders, man your ships and may the Force be with you".

Luke watched as Han was stowing his pay on the _Millenium Falcon_. Han looked up as Luke approached him; "you going to be okay?" Luke inquired.

"I'll be fine" Han replied, "what about you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine" Luke replied, "I've got the entire Rogue Sqaudron as my babysitters". Luke smiled; he reached out and touched Han's arm; "you be careful, okay?"

"Hey, I'm always careful" Han replied, causing Luke to laugh.

"Commander, we're about to leave" called one of the Rogues.

"Thanks, I'll be right there" he replied. He turned back to Han and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Take care". Luke turned but Han stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"May the Force be with you" Han said.

Luke grinned and headed off toward his x-wing; he stopped and frowned when he noticed that his Artoo was being placed there instead of the astromech droid he usually used.

"Your Dad insisted" came Obi-Wan's voice. "He's taking Arfour". Luke looked at his Papa; "you seem a little upset".

"It's just… blowing up the Death Star" Luke replied, "I know in war that there will always be casualities but it seems so high". Obi-Wan placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I wish I could offer words, Luke, but I can't" Obi-Wan replied, "this is the Will of the Force… none can understand the reasoning or the why". He patted his son's shoulder before drawing the boy in and held him close. "Take care of yourself, Little One" Obi-Wan whispered. Luke nodded and clambered up into his x-wing; which had been modified for his uses. Well, all the x-wings that the Jedi flew were modified for them. "Take care of him, Artoo!"

A beep and a whistle were his answer. Obi-Wan watched the X-wing lift off; he felt someone take his arm and looked to see Qui-Gon.

"Come on, Papa" he said, "we'll watch this in the Command Center… Generald Dodonna wants your input". Obi-Wan nodded and followed his son to the Command Center where Leia, Owen and the boys were.

Obi-Wan looked at the holos of the battle. The Battle of Yavin had begun.

* * *

TBC

_tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat - _I love you so much


	8. Chapter Seven: The Battle of Yavin

Disclaimer: Okay, Repeat after me: Remmie Lupin-Black . . . Does Not . . . Own Star Wars. I'm just leeching off the brilliance for absolutely nothing! Kay? Kay.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Battle of Yavin IV, One and Two 

Luke Kenobi-Skywalker looked at the steel grey moon-like space station.

"_Look at the size of that thing_" came Red Six, Wedge Antilles; Wedge was had been a Corellian smuggler that given up that position and joined the Rebellion. He and Luke had become very good friends.

"_Cut the shatter_" ordered Red leader.

- _Luke, keep close_ –

Luke looked over to his father's x-wing and nodded. "_Rogues, lock x-foils into attack formation!_" Anakin ordered, "_Gold, Red, Blue and Yellow Squadrons, you're going to have to keep enemy tie fighters off our backs_".

Chorus of understanding came over the comms.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked at Dodonna as they stared at the holo; they listened to the battle as it started. Leia grasped Obi-Wan's arm, flinching as one life after another was snuffed out. Padriag clutched to his elder sister while also clutching to Qui-Gon. 

"_Aleyn! You alright?_" came Anakin's concerned voice.

"_I'm fine… just sparks... Luke!_" Aleyn's voice crackled over the comms.

"_I've been hit!_" Luke shouted.

Obi-Wan's heart leapt into his throat as he clutched tightly to the others. Dodonna didn't know what was worse; hearing your love ones in danger or feeling it. Dodonna thought that the Jedi often got the short end of the stick.

"_Artoo, try and lock it down!_" Luke ordered

"_Luke, watch it! You've got a Tie on your tail!_" Wedge called, "_Biggs, cover me! I'm going after Luke_"

"_Vader's Here!_"

* * *

The taint of the Dark side was everywhere; several of the Jedi were feeling it. It was all Luke could do to keep from throwing up; he was particularly sensitive to the Dark Side. 

"_Sithspawn, we can't get close enough!_"

That came from Master Fyrsil, who was suppose to head in; Luke bit his lip and looked around before steeling his nerves and pushed his X-wing to the limit. He wove his way through the fighting. He gritted his teeth as his blasted his way up then pushed his stick down; he flew past his father and Vader.

* * *

"_Luke!_" 

"What the Stang is he doing!" Qui-Gon questioned.

"He's heading for the exhaust port!" Padriag said, "do you remember that one visit to Tatooine where Luke, Qui-Gon and I were taken flying by Uncle Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's heart was up in his throat. "Luke! Don't attempted it!" Obi-Wan ordered, "Anakin!"

"_Little busy… Aleyn, go after him and if you can get into his head, tell him I'm going to wring his neck!_"

"_On it! Luke, you get get back here!_" Obi-Wan listened as Aleyn curse as he was blocked from pursuing after the young Padawan. Obi-Wan clasped his hands together; he prayed silently to the Force to guide and protect Luke.

"_Vader's gone after Luke!_"

"Oh Force" Obi-Wan whimpered.

* * *

Luke ignored the shrill warnings and lectures from Artoo as he was focused on the exhaust port that should be just up ahead. 

-- _LUKE!_ –

Luke looked over his shoulder at the rapidly approaching Darth Vader; he turned his attention to his piloting and the exhaust port. "Stang, Artoo, that malfunction is acting up again" Luke said, "see if you can't lock it down!"

"_Luke, get out of there_" came his father's pleading voice.

Luke switched off his radio and continued to focuse; Luke felt a warning from the Force just as two shoots were fired. Luke heard Artoo scream before going to silent; Luke cried out as the panel next to his arm blew and embedded parts into his shoulder. Luke shook his head; he could do this… he could!

-- _I have you, little Skywalker_ –

-- _Get the hell out of my head, Vader!_ –

"_YAHOO!!!_"

Stunned both Luke and Vader looked up just as the _Millenium Falcon _came barrelling downards, firing on Vader's tie. The tie spun out of control and back up, leaving Luke to fire his two torpedos into the exhaust port.

"_You're all clear, kid, now let's blow this thing and go home!_"

Luke fired his torepedos and pulled up and blasted his way towards the retreating squadrons. Luke's left hand clamped on his injury as his right hand clutched tightly to the steering stick.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Padriag and Leia all ran toward Luke's X-Wing; Anakin vaulted from his own fighter and ran toward his son's X-Wing. Han and Chewie came barrelling out of the _Millenium Falcon_; ground crews opened the canopy. They stared at the bleeding figure of their Hero. 

"Quick! Get Major Skywalker-Tors over here!" someone shouted. Luke gave a pained whimper as he lifted from the cockpit; he was laid out on stretcher; Qui-Gon gapped at the massive wound on his brother's shoulder and neck.

"Quick! To the Medbay!" Qui-Gon ordered. He was perched on the stretcher, his hand clamped over his brother's injury; Qui-Gon began to meld the Force into the wound to try and staunch the flow of blood. Qui-Gon watched as his brother's turned shades of white that Qui-Gon had only ever seen on the dying. Qui-Gon hopped off the stretcher as Luke was hoisted onto a medbed; Qui-Gon began shouting orders. Jedi who were trained as healers and even the usual med staff swarmed in.

Obi-Wan and Anakin appeared in the door of the Medbay with the others just as they saw Luke get hooked up to a chest monitor.

"Sir! Blood pressure is falling!" one medic shouted.

"Heart rate is increasing!"

Obi-Wan clutched tightly to his Life-Mate. Suddenly they heard a long beeping sound.

"He's crashed!"

Qui-Gon raised his hands over his brother's chest and began using the Force to pump his brother's heart as one of the medic's ran to get a defibrillator; Qui-Gon watched as they attached it to his brother's bare chest as one medic tore open Luke' flight suit. "Charge!" Qui-Gon ordered.

Luke's body jerked upwards as an electric shock jolted his body; no response. "Again!" he ordered, watching another jerk and this one accompanied by beeping. "Operation Room, Stat!" Qui-Gon shouted. Obi-Wan watched as his youngest was carted away before crumpling against the chest of his Life-Mate.

* * *

It was hours before Qui-Gon emerged from the operating room, wiping at his brow; Obi-Wan was on his feet as was Anakin. Leia, Padriag, Aleyn, Han, Chewie and the droids (Anakin spent all the time that Luke was in surgery laboring over Artoo and the astromech droid was up and about) watched anxiously from their seats; Qui-Gon looked up at his parents. 

"He's okay… he came through surgery like a champ" Qui-Gon replied, "excuse me while I faint now". Anakin and Obi-Wan and Aleyn jumped forward catching Qui-Gon as he fainted backwards. Aleyn scooped up his Life-Mate and shook his head.

"I'm going to check on Luke" Obi-Wan said, "Aleyn, why don't you take Qui-Gon to rest in your quarters".

"I think it would be better for him to rest here" Aleyn replied, "that way he doesn't yell at me because I kept him away from Luke". The group headed up the hallway to the room where Luke lay resting; wires connected to ever part of Luke's body while badages covered his right shoulder. Anakin and Obi-Wan headed over to their youngest; blinking, blue eyes looked up at his parents.

"You are in big trouble" Obi-Wan said, crombing his fingers through Luke's hair.

"Grounded is what you are" Anakin said, taking the wireless hand and squeezing it. The others crowded around; Luke gave a weak smile around the breathing tube.

"Alright, I think it's time for Luke to get some rest" Obi-Wan replied, "Aleyn, really, bring Qui-Gon to your quarters… Force only knows that his back is gone. Padriag, off with your Master… Leia, don't you have Meditations to be doing? Han… Chewie, I suppose we ought to get you some quarters… Anakin, go show them".

Anakin looked at his Life-Mate.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm ranking Officer and I'm telling you to" Obi-Wan replied, glaring up at his Life-Mate, who raised his hands in defensive. He backed away and ordered Han and Chewie to follow; Obi-Wan turned and sat down beside his son.

-- _You don't have to stay, Papa_ – Luke sent through their bond.

"I'm staying, Luke" Obi-Wan replied, taking his youngest's hand. "No doubt after your father will return… what made you do it Luke?"

-- _Because I could… and because it was the quickest way to end the fighting_ – Luke replied. – _I'm sorry for scaring you and Dad but… I had to do it. Guess it was the Will of the Force_ --.

"Well, then, I should have a chat with the Force" Obi-Wan muttered. Luke gave a weak chuckle only to grimace in pain. Obi-Wan sent soothing waves through the Force; Luke slowly drifted off to sleep. Obi-Wan settled in for a all-night vigil over his youngest son.

* * *

Anakin stood waiting for the transport ship to land; Padme was on the vessel and he was not looking forward to conversing with his dear friend. The gangway lowered and Padme's small form was seem beside Rafe's taller form; Leia and Padriag who were waiting with Anakin ran to their parents. Padme held her daughter and son close while Rafe wrapped his arms around his family. 

"Ani" Padme said, releasing her children and hugging her childhood friend close. "How's Luke?"

"He's on the mend" Anakin replied, "Obi's with him… Eireannch parent is like a Trigran tiger with a newborn cub". Padme laughed and patted his cheek; "Rafe… it's good to see you again, my friend". The two clashed arms.

"And you, Master Anakin" Rafe said, smiling.

They turned to see Luke standing up with Obi-Wan, looking mildly crossed, supporting him. "Luke, what are you doing out of bed?" Padme questioned, "you're hurt!" Luke allowed his "aunt" to gently hug him.

"I got bored lying in bed" Luke replied, "I wanted to see you come in".

Padme frowned.

"Well, you saw me… time to get back into bed before your brother has coronary" Padme replied. Luke wanted to protest but noticed the rather unhappy faces on is fathers' faces and allowed his aunt to take him back to medbay where his brother was unhappily waiting. Luke sighed and allowed Qui-Gon to help him back into bed all the while listening to Qui-Gon's lecture. He looked at his parents but they seemed to agree with Qui-Gon. Luke sighed.

* * *

Han Solo looked up as he saw Luke come creeping into the hangar bay. It had been several days since the battle of Yavin and High Command had no way of knowing if the Emperor knew of the base but the decided to stay for the time being. "Kid, what are you doing?" Han inquired, peering down at the boy from his spot onto of the _Millenium Falcon_. Luke jumped and looked up at Han before giving a sigh of relief. 

"I'm trying to hide" Luke answered, "nobody will leave me alone". The boy floated himself up to the top of the _Falcon_ and sat down across from Han; "my brother and parents are nagging me about my injury which, by the way, is completely healed. And the rest of the base is annoying me because I was the one that blew up the Death Star". Han shrugged.

"You're a Hero, Kid" Han replied, "get use to it".

"But I'm a Jedi… all I did was my duty" Luke said, confused. Han laughed.

"True, but people need someone to idolize and to hold up" Han replied, "seems you're that person… not to mention you're the youngest son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, two of the greatest heroes of the Clone Wars". Han fiddled with a spanner before looking at Luke; "they still teach the tactics and strategy of Kenobi at the Imperial Academy. I guess despite being a Jedi and a Rebel, your Dad was still the greatest tactican and strategist there is".

"I really wouldn't know" Luke replied, "Papa doesn't like to talk about the time during the rising of the Empire. In fact, neither he nor Dad talk much about the Clone Wars… all I know of them are stories and the fact that Qui-Gon was born at the beginning of the Wars and I was born at the end". Han looked at the blonde and suddenly realized that having two heroes for parents wasn't the greatest thing.

"So, where were you raised?" Han inquired.

"On Phaedos… in the care of my great-great-grandfathers" Luke replied, "my parents were busy when Qui and I were little… what with helping out the rebellion and all… I didn't get to see much of them as a child". Luke shrugged; he knew his parents loved him and Qui-Gon but they were needed in the Rebellion. Luke never faulted them for that.

"Seems as though they're making up for lost time" Han replied.

Luke opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly froze and looked around the hangar. Luke hid behind Han; the Smuggler noted the rather annoyed look on Anakin's face.

"Han!" Anakin called, "have you seen Luke?"

"No, should I?" Han inquired, shifting so he could hid Luke and talk with Anakin.

"He's escaped from Medbay" Anakin replied.

"Maybe you should lighten up on the Kid" Han said, "isn't he healed by now?" Anakin shook his head and headed off; Han looked at his younger friend. "I see what you mean". Luke smiled.

"Well, I better go… or else" Luke said, floating down from the _Falcon_. "See ya!" Han watched as Luke ran off in a different direction.

* * *

Wedge Antilles walked through the hallways of the base; he was looking over a datapad for the latest training session he had with his new squadron. He felt something knock into him and fell backwards onto the floor; he found himself staring into a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes. 

"I'm so sorry" exclaimed the owner. Wedge sat up, rubbing his dark head and found himself looking at Luke Kenobi-Skywalker.

"Luke!" Wedge said, "are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself again, did you?" Luke was about to protest but quieted as Wedge's nimble fingers gently sought out any bleeding. The young Jedi Padawan blushed heavily as he looked at Wedge; Luke wasn't going to tell Wedge anything but he was quite captured by the young Corellian. Wedge was happy to see that Luke hadn't been injured but he noticed the rather redness of Luke's face and touched the younger's forehead then placed his hand on his own. "No fever" Wedge said, he stood and helped Luke up. The younger stumbled and fell against Wedge.

"I think my ankle…" Luke said; he squeaked and wrapped his arms around Wedge's neck as the Corellian hoisted him into his arms. "Wedge!" he gasped, "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to be checked out" Wedge replied.

"No!" Luke protested, struggling; "I just got free of the Medbay". Luke managed to wriggle free and tried to hobble away but was caught and he was slung over Wedge's shoulder. "Wedge Antilles, you put me down! Wedge, are you even listening to me! WEDGE!"

* * *

Obi-Wan was getting a little worry about his son; no one had seen Luke in almost three hours. Obi-Wan supposed he was over-reacting but Luke was his baby. 

"Would you two stop fighting!" came a familiar yell, "Dashel! Wedge!"

Obi-Wan turned to see Luke trying to separate Wedge and a young Jedi Knight named Dashel Acwellen. Both young men had an interested with his son; however, Wedge would never push Luke. The Corellian was quite happy to be Luke's friend even if the blonde never returned his affection; Dashel was a little more forward. Obi-Wan raised a hand and sent both to the floor; surprised, Luke turned to see his Papa standing there.

"And what, may I inquire caused this little trifle?" Obi-Wan inquired, "Cmdr. Antilles… Jedi Acwellen?" He allowed the two up, staring at them sternly. Both began shouting and pointing at each other and claiming that he, the other one, started it. Obi-Wan looked at Luke, who was struggling not to laugh. "Quiet! You two are…"

"_Pilots to their fighters! Imperial fleet within range! Repeat Pilots to their fighters! Imperial Fleet within range!_"

Luke looked at his Papa before heading off with Wedge and Dashel. Obi-Wan headed toward the Command Center.

* * *

The Imperial Fleet had appeared from hyperspace not that far from the Forest Moon; they were closing in as the first Squadron of Rebel fighters appeared. Tie fighters were immediatey launched; little did the Imperials know that this was a diversion. Main transports were heading off the planet; other squadrons were acting as escort. Padriag and Leia were acting as the escort of the _Millenium Falcon_ which had Obi-Wan, Rafe and Padme on board; Rafe and Obi-Wan were in the gun turrents. 

Anakin was leading Rogue squadron against the Imperials; Luke had taken command of Blue Squadron when their commander had been killed.

Anakin had never seen such a bloody battle before; not even when Coruscant had been invaded and he and Obi-Wan fought in that battle. Of course that battle was the sentient against artifical; this battle was against sentient against sentient. Anakin flipped out of the way as a tie fighter tried to fire upon him. He spared a look to Luke, who seemed to be fine; Anakin saw that Wedge Antilles and Dashel Acwellen were both looking over the young Jedi Padawan. Anakin had a funny feeling that both Wedge and Dashel were turning this battle into a competition.

He rolled his eyes; the youth of today.

* * *

Luke felt an unfamiliar prescence entered his mind and he was about to shove it away when a gentle and calm voice spoke to him. 

-- _It's alright… I'm a friend_ –

-- _Who are you? What do you want?_ –

-- _That doesn't matter right now… what does is that you need to get out of here. There are more Imperial Destroyers heading this way. You and everyone else is far out numbered_ –

Luke didn't know who this person was but he couldn't risk the lives of his comrades. "All Squadrons, pull out! This is Commander Luke Kenobi-Skywalker! More Imperial Star Destroyers are headed this way! Retreat! Repeat, More Imperial Star Destroyers are headed this way! Retreat!" Luke shouted into his communications. He turned his ship around and headed off with the Squadrons. "Arfour! Prepare jump coordinates for the new Rebel base!"

UNDERSTOOD.

Luke looked over his shoulder and saw the tie Fighters were pursuing. But it was too late for them to catch up; the Squadrons had jumped into hyperspace and were gone.

While the first battle of Yavin was a total success on part of the Rebels; the second was not. It was not considered a defeat on the part of the rebels as they knew it would only be a matter of time before the Empire would locate them. The Imperials saw it as a victory; however, the Emperor did not share that sentiment. He was focus upon the young son of Obi-Wan and Anakin Kenobi-Skywalker.

TBC


	9. Chapter Eight: The InterYears, Year One

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. However, anything that you do not recognize does belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Inter-Years, Year One – The daughters of Skywalker

Luke Kenobi-Skywalker, nineteen-year-old Second Commander, wrinkled his nose at the sight of the large dung pile. He was on the Rebel Base of Handooine but Luke did not want to meet the creature that pile of dung; he turned and headed back into the caverous base. He peeked into the command center and saw the High Command was in a deep meeting; Mon Mothma was there as she was the Head of the Rebellion; Padme Naberrie was there as she was the Vice-Head of the Rebellion. Admiral Ackbar was there as the Head of the Navy, General Crix Madine, Head of the Ground Forces. Borsk Fey'la was there as he was head of the Bothan Spynet. Luke's fathers, Obi-Wan and Anakin were there. Obi-Wan was there because he was the Chief Liasion between the Jedi Council on Phaedos and the High Command. Also, Obi-Wan had been recently appointed as Commander over the Jedi Corps; Anakin was his second-in-command and also Commander of the Rebellion's chief Squadron.

"Padawan Skywalker, is there something you need?" came the gentle Chandrilian Leader. Luke blushed and moved in.

"No, Ma'am" Luke replied, "I just came to report that my patrol saw nothing out of the ordinary but I would recommend that the regular forces don't travel outside the base at night". Mon Montha nodded and dismissed him; Luke bowed to them and scurried out. He headed to the section of the base that the Jedi usually occupied; the regular forces were a little intimidated by the Jedi. Luke saw Leia practicing with Padriag with Aleyn overseeing them. Luke's elder brother, Qui-Gon, was back in safety on Phaedos so that he could birth his twins safely; Luke had to grin when the family uncovered that Qui-Gon was having twins. It was unusual; Eireannch normally didn't have twins but there was always cases.

"Hey, Kid" said Han Solo, Captain of the _Millenium Falcon_ and new to the rebellion. Luke smiled at the Corellian; Han had been accepted into the family fairly easily. Obi-Wan enjoyed Han's dry humour while Anakin bonded with Han over the _Millenium Falcon_; Luke saw Han as a second big brother as did Padriag while Luke suspected that Leia might harbour feelings for the former smuggler. Han was quite valuable to the rebellion what with all his connections to the underground smuggler rings.

"Hi, Han" Luke replied.

Han was accepted by the Jedi because he actually had a high level of Force sensitivity that had gone unnoticed. The entire Kenobi-Skywalker family (with Padriag and Leia) were trying to work with him but so far, only Luke was having the breakthrough with Han accepting a small part of his Force Sensitivity.

"Just got off patrol?" he inquired.

"Yes… how's the _Falcon_?" Luke inquired.

"Oh, she's fine" Han replied. He waved Luke off to get some sleep; Luke had the midnight patrol. Luke waved goodbye and headed off to his quarters; he stumbled into his quarters and was intent on sleeping when he noticed a message on his commlink. He pressed the button and was immediately greeted by his great-grandfather Piran Kenobi.

"Dia duit, Daideo" Luke greeted his grandfather.

"_Dia duit, Luke_" Piran replied, before continuing on in basic. "W_ell, you look death warmed over_".

"Thanks, Grandpa" Luke replied, rolling his eyes, "did you need anything, Grandpa? By the way how's Qui-Gon and Grandad?"

"_Your Grandad is fine… Qui-Gon is the one I'm calling about_" Piran replied. Luke swallowed and nodded. "_He gave birth earlier this morning_".

"He did… that's great" Luke said, smiling.

"_Oh, yes… especially since he gave birth to twin girls_".

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Leia and Padriag not to mention Aleyn looked up at the strangled scream. The trio stopped and looked up the hallway to the living quarters. Han and Chewie looked in from the Hangar before all of them headed to Luke's quarters where they found the young Jedi padawan sitting on his behind looking at his great-grandfather.

"Are you kidding?!" Luke said, astonished.

"_No, I'm not_" Piran repleid, before seeing the others. "_Aleyn… there you are, I've _

_been trying to contact you_".

"My apologies, Piran" Aleyn replied, "what seems to be the matter".

"_Do you wish to tell him, Luke?_" Piran inquired. Luke gave a devilous look.

"Oh, Qui had the twins today… earlier this morning" Luke replied. Aleyn grinned as Han and the others congratulated him. "Not only that, you got twin girls". Aleyn stopped and then fainted backwards; Han caught the thirty-three-year-old with a slight grunt.

"I take it that's surprising?" Han inquired.

"Females are in a low majority on Phaedos" Luke explained, "it's one of the explainations for why Eireannch men are able to reproduce… but having twin girls is unheard of".

"What this about girls?" came a voice.

Everyone looked up to see Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Grandfather" Obi-Wan said, pleasantly. Piran looked a little amused before turning Luke.

"_I'll let you handle this, Luke_" Piran winked out. Luke looked to his parents and aunt.

"Qui-Gon had his twins today… girls" Luke said, watching as there was gapping looks on his fathers' and aunt's face. Luke turned to Leia; "can you imagine? Girls in our family". Luke was estatic and it showed; Leia and Padriag were also excited. Leia was the only female in the Kenobi-Skywalker family (she was only that way because she was adopted).

"Girls?" Obi-Wan stangled out, "I was expecting boys but girls?"

"They're going to be famous" Padme said, "I mean, they're what? The only twin girls ever to be born on Phaedos?"

"Uh-huh" Anakin replied.

There came a groan from the bed; all attention fixed on the waking Aleyn. "Someone tell me that my Life-Mate did not just have twin girls?" Aleyn said, looking up.

"'fraid so, Master" Padriag said, grinning. There came a beeping sound.

"Why is everyone calling my comm?" Luke muttered. He turned it to see Qui-Gon standing there.

"_Oh, you're all here… Uh, Aleyn?_"

"Girls, Qui? Girls?" Aleyn said, looking at his Life-Mate.

"_Hey! I'm not the only one that supplied the needed DNA here_" Qui-Gon said, annoyed.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme ushered the others out to let Aleyn and Qui-Gon talk; that's not to say they didn't press against the door to listen.

"It's not that, Qui, and you know it" Aleyn replied, "I'll love the girls… I loved them while you were carrying them, I'll love them now. It's the fact that you, Qui, defied the odds and had twin girls... An Spiorad Naomh, it's the Empire that I'm concerned about".

"_Oh_' Qui-Gon replied, "_I'd forgotten about them… well, the Imperials don't really know where Phaedos is… and the girls are going to be taken care of here on Phaedos_".

"Phaedos is going to go crazy over the girls" Aleyn said, "have you named them, yet?"

"_No… I know that the Oiche Rothai insists that the Sire name them_" Qui-Gon replied, "_so, what are we to name them_". Aleyn looked thoughtful.

"Well, there is this legend amongst my tribe" Aleyn said, "Ancient Jedi twin sisters… prehaps we may them after them".

"_I know that legend… it was Aidan and Ailey, right?_" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Right… so? Aidan and Ailey Skywalker-Tors?" Aleyn said, smiling.

"_I like that… Aidan and Ailey Skywalker-Tors_" Qui-Gon said, "_well, you explain this to my parents… no doubt, they're standing outside the door listening but… I've got to go. The girls need feeding_".

"Alright… tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat" Aleyn said.

"_Tá __mé __chomh __mór __sin __i __ngrá __leat_" Qui-Gon said, smiling. The figure of Qui-Gon winked out and Aleyn went to the door and opened it. Luke, Han, Leia and Padriag fell to the floor while Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and Chewie caught themselves in time.

"Having fun?"

"Well, you know nothing is private in this family" Luke said, tucking his Padawan braid behind his ear.

"Hmm, I noticed" Aleyn said, rolling his eyes.

"So, what are the girls' names?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Qui and I decided on Aidan and Ailey" Aleyn replied, "after the legend from Oiche Rothai tribe". Obi-Wan and Padme smiled before hugging Aleyn and congratulating him; once again Luke, Leia and Padriag where gushing over the twin girls. They wondered how the girls would look; they would get their chance in two months time.

* * *

Qui-Gon looked up from the basinet that held his daughters; his parents stood in the doorway with his younger brother. Aleyn was also standing there with Padriag, Leia and Padme; Han and Chewie were peeking in as well.

"Come in" he said, gesturing for them to enter. Luke, Leia and Padriag immediately went to the babies and peered down at them; the girls were blinking their large twilight blue-green eyes up at them. Their hair was a soft inky black like Aleyn's but had ginger-blonde spread throughout. Luke looked at his brother, who nodded; Luke gathered one twin into his arms. "That's Ailey… she has combination of Dad and Aleyn's temperment".

"Harsh" Padriag said, looking at the twin. Leia had Ailey in her arms.

"Ailey is like me, Papa and Luke" Qui-Gon said, "Lee's the quiet twin… Dani, is the loud twin". The girls got handed to Aleyn, where immediately the girls began cooing and smiling.

"Well, that's a familiar sight" Anakin said, "Qui and Luke use to do that when Obi picked them up".

"Yeah, they use to cry when you picked them up" Obi-Wan shot back.

"They did not".

"Did too".

"Did not!"

"Enough!" Padme said, "honestly, you two are as juvenile as ever. Obi-Wan, you are fifty-eight years old… Anakin, you are forty two… act like it!" All the children snickered.

"Still lectured you are" came a voice. Han turned to look and had to take another look; Luke laughed at his friend's reaction.

"That's Master Yoda" Luke said, "he's the Grand Master… don't let his appearance fool you nor his age. He is very good… can wipe the floor with Dad, who is considered the best Lightsaber duelist".

"Hmm, hmm" Yoda said, as he walked over. "Heard I did, the birth of your daughters". Qui-Gon and Aleyn both knelt to let Yoda to see their daughters; he peered at them. Aidan tried to grab at Yoda, cooing. "Like Anakin, you are, yes" Yoda said before looking at Ailey, who blinked at him before smiling. "Like Obi-Wan, you are… powerful Jedi they will be, hmm". Yoda nodded; "place they have in the Order, when they are older". Qui-Gon and Aleyn smiled; "powerful destiny they have, yes… see it I can". Yoda gave Aleyn and Qui-Gon a smile. "Congratulations the Council offers, yes" Yoda said, before turning. "Track down Odanodan, I must, owns to me very much he does".

"Wait, did Master Yoda just say, he and Grandad had a bet going on?" Qui-Gon said, looking up. Obi-Wan was too busily laughing.

TBC

* * *

Dia duit, Daideo – Hello, Grandpa

An Spiorad Naomh – The Holy Spirit

Oiche Rothai – Night Rider

Tá mé chomh mór sin i ngrá leat – I love you so much


	10. Chapter Nine: The InterYears, Year Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to the creative genius of George Lucas. However, anything that you do not recognize does belong to me.

Dedication: To the Technical Gurus, Steve and Jeff!

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Inter-Years, Year Two

Han Solo, Corellian and all-around rogue, watched quite amused as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi-Skywalker chased after Dashel Acwellen with their lightsabers. They were chasing after Dashel because they had caught him groping their youngest son, Luke (who by now was twenty and preparing for the trials that would take him into Knighthood). Han was sitting on top of the _Millenium Falcon_ watching the show; ever since the Battle of Yavin almost two years ago, Dashel and Wedge have been vying for Luke's attention. Unfortunately for them, Luke was a little oblivious to the attentions that seemed to come his way; Wedge was patient, just being Luke's friend seemed to be the highlight for the younger Corellian. Dashel was a little more forward; something that was heavily frowned upon by some of the Eireannch Jedi. Apparently, according to Padriag, when Han asked, Luke was royalty because his great-grandfather, Odanodan, was High Chieftain, and Odanodan's brother was Holy Man. Several of Obi-Wan's relatives held high positions within their Tribes thus making Obi-Wan and his family royalty.

Also according to Padriag, Luke's Tribe, Maidin Gleann, had taboos against such forwardness. Especially toward someone of Luke's position.

"Why are my fathers chasing after Dashel?" came the familiar voice of Qui-Gon; Han looked at Qui-Gon who appeared from inside the _Falcon_. He had just come from treating a wound on Chewie.

"Oh, he just groped Luke" Han said, hoping that he could add Qui-Gon to the chase.

"He did, did he?" Qui-Gon said, "hmm…"

Qui-Gon turned and headed off down toward the living quarters of the Jedi Corps; Han sighed. So Qui-Gon wasn't as short temper as his parents.

* * *

"So, I heard Dashel groped you?"

Luke jumped and looked at his brother, who was standing in the doorway; Luke turned a crimson color before turning back to his Lightsaber katas. "Dad and Papa didn't do you any favours by coddling you" Qui-Gon said.

Luke looked at his brother. "Qui, they haven't coddled me" Luke replied, "Papa turns read everytime Dad does something to him… I'm like Papa". Qui-Gon hmmed and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you think of Dashel?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Luke sighed and turned off his lightsaber; "I don't know" Luke replied, "he invokes so many emotions that I doubt I could honestly tell you". Qui-Gon sighed; instead of his parents actually talking to Luke about Dashel and about any other male or any female that seemed interested in him, they chased them away. "But it feels different with Wedge."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

"Cody says what I'm feeling is love" Luke said.

"Wait… you actually talked to Cody about this?"

"And to the others… they're the ones that gave me the sex talk" Luke said, "Papa was… well, he tried to say the least. Dad… Dad acted as though I didn't even need to know about that sort of stuff".

Qui-Gon cracked; he doubled over laughing. Luke raised an eyebrow before smiling himself. "Oh, Force, that brings back memories" Qui-Gon said, "I can't believe that our own parents never ever gave either of us the sex talk". Qui-Gon sat down and shook his head; Luke sat across from him.

"Who gave yours?"

"Aleyn" Qui-Gon replied, "I was twelve… and curious about how you and Leia and all babies came from. Aleyn, twenty-two, stammered and blushed his whole way through it… it was hilarious. Course, Aunt Bant also added in her own digs". Luke laughed at the thought of their Papa's best friend, the Mon Calmari that he and Qui-Gon referred to as Aunt. She was a real character; loving moments when she could embaress the hell out of anyone. "So how did Cody and the others tell you? Use a lot of acromyns for things you really didn't understand? And how old were you?"

"I was nine" Luke replied, "and Cody and the others were blunt and to the point… you can only assume what my face was like". Qui-Gon laughed; while their parents had been busy with the Rebellion when they had been kids, Qui-Gon had always looked out for Luke, despite there only being three years difference between them. Neither brother really blamed their parents but they couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if they had been properly raised by their parents. In Qui-Gon's earliest memories, he remembered being in the care of either Threepio, a strange yet doting nanny, or anyone of his Papa's honor guard. Luke had only been a few months old before he was given into the care of this great-grandfathers. "You know… I'm getting annoyed with Dashel; whenever I want to speak with Wedge, he's always there".

"You know… I just thought of something" Qui-Gon said. Luke looked at his brother, curiously. Qui-Gon leaned over and began whispering in his brother's ear; a very evil smile crept over the younger blonde's usually angelic face.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into the common area of the Jedi Corps; just as they entered, Dashel Acwellen came running out.

"Wait, Dashel!" called their youngest son, who came prancing out. Obi-Wan gapped at his youngest son, who was stripped of his tunics. Anakin was looking very very red; Obi-Wan raised his hands and slowly backed away from him. Anakin was truly terrifying when angry; Luke glomped onto Dashel, who was frantically looking for a way out of this mess. Before Dashel could find a way, Luke cupped Dashel's face and kissed him full fledge on the mouth. Obi-Wan's eyes rolled up into his head and fainted backwards into a gapping Aleyn, who appeared from the hangar. Dashel waved his hands, comically, as he attempted to get free; Luke pulled back from the kiss and Dashel went running. Luke had to fight a smile but quickly dissolved into laughter as Dashel bolted away. Anakin watched as his son doubled over, laughing; Anakin was beyond confused.

"Alright, what did you do?" Aleyn inquired.

Luke wiping at his eyes, looking at his brother-in-law but was soon rolling on the floor at the sight of Obi-Wan's unconcious form.

Qui-Gon peeked out and grinned.

"It worked, didn't it" Qui-Gon said, then noticed his unconcious parent. "Say, what happened to Papa?"

* * *

Wedge Antilles looked up as someone looked at him from over head; it was Luke. Wedge scrambled up so that he was no standing. "Luke… uh, hi" Wedge said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi… uh, listen, would you like to… uh… get some lunch with me?" Luke inquired, nervously poking his fingers together. Wedge felt a grin appear on his face before his quickly sobered.

"What about Dashel?" he inquired.

"Oh, you mean about the other day" Luke replied, "it was a plan that my brother and I created to get Dashel off my back. Sure it was a little over the edge but it worked. Dashel hasn't looked at me twice". Luke grinned up at the taller and older man.

Wedge laughed. His rival for Luke was gone.

"So, how about that lunch?" Luke questioned. Wedge grinned and nodded, allowing Luke to take his arm and lead him back to base.

"Wait… there's something I've always wanted to do" Wedge said, bending down a little bit. "Luke… Can I kiss you?"

"Yes… yes, you can" Luke replied, smiling.

Wedge leaned in and, gently, kissed Luke; the Jedi threw his arms around Wedge and they went tumbling backwards into the soft grass. Wedge looked down at the Jedi, who was impishly grinning at him. "So, you want to kiss me again?" Luke asked.

Wedge laughed but leaned down and kissed Luke again. They spent the afternoon together, laying in the soft grass and getting to know each other better and kissing. It was quite clear to Luke's family that he was seriously considering Wedge as his Life-Mate.

TBC


	11. Important Notice

Important Notice…

Important Notice….

As of right now, _Rhapsody of Light _is on Hiatus and will be undergoing a complete revision. Sorry to all of those that reviewed and enjoy the story; hopefully I'll have the revised _Rhapsody of Light_ up soon.

Remmie


End file.
